Betrayal
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Hilary must now save her friends from her grandfather. Will she? Or will she get hurt more then ever? R&R no flames plz! This was done by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai's lil Devil I am her! -slowly working at getting back into it!-
1. Mad at the Boys

K.C.K: HEY! I am now going to put this story back up! I even stated to work on the ninth chapter to this story! I doing this cause I have to work on other stories and not just my Outsiders ones. But id you have read 'The Outsiders' message me or put it in the review and tell me. : ) My first story in about three months about an anime show. I think it has been that long...

I don't own Beyblade! Nothing was changed in the story other then the spelling I would say!

-changing places-  
_:Flash backs:_  
**_someones P.O.V_**  
(note)

Mad at the boys

-At Hilary's House-

"GET OUT ALL OF YOU!" Yelled Hilary in her closet.  
They left Hilary's house and went to the Dojo.

-At the Dojo-

"I can't believe he tricked us like that." Said Tyson angrily.

"I know and I don't think Hilary will ever for give us." Said Max the Boys nodded in agreement

-At Hilary's House-

"I-I-I-I can't believe them!" Cried Hilary in her in her closet thinking back to what just happen a few minutes ago.

_:Flash Back:_

_**Hilary's P.O.V**_

_"HILARY!" I hear the Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and...Kai. Yell my name as I got out of my shower and walked into my room. I did not know they were coming to see and I thought they would knock on the door before they came in. But I was wrong. Just as I let my top towel fall (A/N She has one for her hair one for her upper body and one for her lower body)to the ground. My door swung open to the guys. Once I seen them I ran right into my closet slammed it close and locked it(A/N it's a walk in closet).Then I stared to yell at them from my closet. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE DOING? JUST BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE FAMOUS DOES NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSIONS TO COME IN PEOPLES ROOM WITH OUT KNOCKING!"_

_I heard them trying to explain but I was not listing to them.  
"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at them.  
After I said that I heard them leave I waited about what seemed to be 30mins but it was only 10mins. _

_**End of Hilary's P.O.V**_

_:End of Flash Back:_

K.C.K: Ok so there's the first chapter...again :sigh: sorry I know it sucked but please R&R no flames please!


	2. Leaving

K.C.K: OK!Here is a up date I did my best on it.  
Kai: GRRRR I hate you. You are a sick girl.  
K.C.K: I amstilsick so don't rub it in!  
Kai: THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT. Anyway K.C.K does not own Beyblade thank God!

-changing places-  
(note)  
_Thinking _

chapter 2

:Leaving:

-In The White Tiger Village-

"Have you guys seen Mariah around?" Asked Lee to his other team mates.

"No." Replied Kevin and Gary. "She is probably playing with her friends. Which would be playing with dolls and putting on make-up."

"Ok. When you see her next time tell her she is off the team."

"Gasps!" The guys turned around to see Mariah all covered in dirt and looks Mad up-set.

"Mariah...," Lee started "you are of the -"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Mariah "I heard what you said. Good-bye" as she ran back to the village in tears.

Sigh, "I better go and find her." Said Lee as he walked back to the village followed by Kevin and Gary(A/N They were in a forest near their village).

-In New York-

"Hey! Michael are you sure Emily is going to be here?" Asked Eddy walking along with Rick and Steven(I just put him in it). Walking into a training spot.

"Yeah I'm sure this is where she comes to train by her self." Said Michael walking up to the training room spot were Emily was.

"Hey Emily!" yelled Steven and Eddy as they and the other guys walked towards her.

"Oh hey guys whats up?" Asked Emily while getting a towel to wipe her face off.

"Emily you are off the team." Said Michael going back out side followed by Rick, Steven and Eddy. Leaving a shocked Emily just standing there.

-Just Out Side Tokyo-

(A/N I think that's were they are)

_"I don't want to hurt her feelings. But I don't want Salima getting hurt_." Thought Kane to him self as he walk over to her tent(A/N They are in the forest)and put a letter on her sleeping-bag and walked out of the tent.

-New York-

_"I can't believe them just kicking me of the team like that!"_ Thought Emily angrily to her self as she walked on to the airplane(A/N She has her ticket)were she was going to see her friend.

-White Tiger Village-

_"I can't believe that my own brother kicked off the_ _team. How could he?" _Thought Mariah as she left her village and went to catch the plane.

-Just Out of Tokyo-

Salima walked to her tent she shared with with Goki. She seen something on her sleeping bag. She walked over picked it up opened it up and read it.

"It's from the guys." Said Salima to her self as she scanned the page.

Just then Goki came into the tent he seen Salima look like she was going to cry.

"Salima?" Asked Goki, "You ok?"

Salima nodded though it was a lie.

"I'm going to bed now." Said Salima as she bent down and got in her sleeping bag.

K.C.K:Ok how was the new chapter 2? Better then before? Well R &R to tell me what you think and no flames please!


	3. Gathering

K.C.K: HEY! Hope people like this chapter!

Ray: You. Are. A. Mean. Girl!

K.C.K.L.D: And. You. Are. Going. To. Die. If. You. Don't. Shut. Up. But I will let you tell them what I don't own.

Ray:Fine K.C.K does not own Beyblade

:Gathering:

-Just out side Tokyo-  
-Next Morning-

Salima was the first one up. She rolled up her sleeping bag got her stuff to gathered and left her ex-team and went into Tokyo to find her friends.

"Those boys are going to pay!" said all the girls at once(A/N it just happened)

-In Tokyo-  
-A Hilary's at house-

"Ding, Dong"

"Who is it?" Yelled Hilary from the living room.

"SALIMA!" Yelled Salima.

"Ok, be right there." Said Hilary getting up and running to the front door and opens it to Salima.

"Hey there girl!" Said Hilary letting Salima in the house.

"What have you been up to?" Asked Hilary leading Salima into the living room.

"Nothing much. Why are you not hanging out whit the guys?" Asked Salima sitting on the couch.

-At The Airport-

"Plane from New York to Tokyo as now landed. Please go to gate 14 to get your luggage." said the P.A.

"About time I'm here!" Said Emily as she walked through the gate to get her bag. "I guess I will call Hilary up."

"Plane from Chain as now to Tokyo as now landed. Please go to gate 10 to get you luggage." said the P.A.

"About time I'm here." Said Mariah as she walked through the gate to get her bag. "I guess I will call Hilary up."

As Emily and Mariah stared to walk to the closes pay phone. They both walked to the same one.

"Emily?" asked Mariah

"Mariah?" asked Emily

"What are you doing here?" asked both

"Team. Who are you here to see?"

"Hilary."

"Emily since we are both going to Hilary's would you call?" Asked Mariah putting her hands in her pocket. "I'm kind low on money."

"Ok." Said Emily picking up the phone putting some money in and dialing Hilary's phone number.

-Phone call-

"Hello!"

"Hey Hil its me Emily"

"Oh hey whats up?"

"Noting much, would it be ok if Mariah and I stay over at your place?"

"Ok...you know were I live?"

"Yup. We will be there soon."

"Ok. See ya' soon!"

-Phone call ends-

"Ok. We can stay at Hilary's." Said Emily to Mariah while hanging the phone up.

"Grate! Lets get going!" said Mariah

"Ok." Replied Emily picking up her bag and walking to the door. And Mariah walking next to her going out the door to Hilary's.

-At The Dojo-

"So...where's Hilary at?" Asked Diachi looking to see if they will answer him.

"She is not coming." Said Kai in his normal voice which surprised everyone in the room.

"Why is she not coming?" asked Hiro. This time Ray answered

"She is mad at us."

"Will don't you guys think you should go and say your sorry?" asked Hiro

"We tried th-" be for Max could finish a blade came through the window and cutting Max on the face, making some blood drip. "ouch!"

"GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME MAX!" Yelled a girl from out side.

The guys run out side to see...Mariam and the rest of her team.

K.C.K:Ok there done next chapter will be up soon.

Ray: everyone R&R please

P.S I did my best with this chapter!


	4. Lost and Letters

Okay everyone. I know you are all mad at me for not updating this anytime sooner. I just got my new computer even tho it is from my brother it is much better. It has been over 2yrs I think since I last updated this. I will do my best to finish this one here up ASPA.

"talking"

_"thinking"_

"YELLING"

:changing places:

(note from me)

Chapter 4

:Lost:

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MARIMA?" Yelled Max griping at Draciel.

"I came here to battle you, what elasy would I have come for?" Re piled Mariam in a mocking tone.

"We had a battle before. So why do we have to have another?" asked Max

"To prove that she is worthy of this team." Answered Ozuma crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then you guys have to figth us to!" Said Tyson getting out his Dragoon.

"She must battle cuse she is a girl."(SEXES)

"Lets just get this over with." Said Mariam getting her launcher out and hocking her blade up.

"So you just want to battle you to prove that you are worthy of your team?" Asked Max taking his launcher.

"Yes." replied Mariam

"Are you going to battle my sister or are you to scared to?" Asked Joseph trying to get Max mad.

"Be quite! I'm going to battle Mariam and I'm going to win!" Said Max walking up ti the blade dish and hoking up his blade up with luncher.Just as Mariam got to the dish.

They both got in position Hiro got on the side of the dish and was going to ref the mach.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"LET IT RIP!"

Both Max and Mariam lunched there blades into the dish and stared to attack each other head on.(A/N I'm not good at talking beyblade so I'm just going to say who won.)"...And the winner is Max!" Said Hiro walking back to the Bladebreakers

"Good-job Max!"-Tyson

"Yeah that was a closes one"-Kenny and Ray

"I...lost" Said Mariam falling to her knees

"Hey Mariam..." Said Max walking over to her."Good battle."Given Mariam his hand to help her up.

"I don't need your help!" Said Mariam slapping Max's hand away."I can get up on my own." Standing up.

"I was only trying to help"

"Mariam...you lost your battle that means you are off the team." Said Ozuma staring to the gate.

"OZUMA!" Yelled Mariam walking over to Ozuma.

"What do **'you' **want?" asked Ozuma

"I just wanted to do this ..." Said Mariam doing a turning kick. Hitting Ozuma on the side of the head making him fall to the ground. Then doing a back flip on to the dojo roof.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Yelled Ozuma sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Be quit jack ass." Said Mariam then she jumped of the other side of the dojo.

:Airport:

"I hope Emily is here." Said Eddy

"Yeah. I hate to admitted but I kind of miss her." said Rick(OOC.NOT RICK AND EMILY!)

Just as they were walking out the door someone came running up behind them.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" asked Kevin

"We are here to find Emily." said Michael."You?"

"We are here to find Mariah." said Lee

"Why don't we checkout Tyson's and ask them if they seen them?" said Gary

(A/N: Okay people this is where it should end but since you all waited for so long here is the next chapter)

:Letter:

"Why don't we go to Tyson and see if they seen them?" asked Gary

"Good idea Gary." said Kevin

"Sure." The others said and walked out of the ari port

:With Mariam:

"I can't believe Ozuma kicking me off the team. Likely I gave him what he deserves." Kicking a rock and then looking into Fort Park(I think thats the name of the park Ray said when he read the note that was to Tyson.)and sees little kids blading and gives a small smile and keeps walking.

:Out side Tokyo:

"SALIMA!" yelled Kane

"WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Jim and Goki

"Where is she?" asked Kane

"Hey Kane." said Goki

"Yeah.." replied Kane"What is it Goki?"

"Last night Salima sounded really upset. I asked her if she was ok, and all she did was nod and say she was going to bed." Said Goki looking at the ground.

"Oh." Was all Kane could say.

"Lets go into town, over at Tyson's and ask them if they seen her." said Jim

"Ok!Let go and get are stuff and leave at noon." Said Kane walking back to their camp.

:At Noon:

"Ok, you tow ready to go?" Asked Kane picking up is bag.

"Yes." Both Jim and Goki replied picking up there bags.

"K lets move out!" Said Kane leading the way back to Tokyo.While Jim and Goki followed him.

:In Tokyo, at Tyson's:

"So were is that girl Hilary at?" Asked Ozuma putting some ice on were Mariam had kicked him.

"She is not coming!" said Ray "Why would you care anyway what she does?"

"Just wonder." said Ozuma

"Nok, Nok"

"Just a minute." Said Hiro getting up to get the door.

"Hey." Said Michael following Hiro back into the room followed by: Eddy, Steven , Rick, Lee, Gary and Kevin.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Daichi looking up at everyone that was in the room.

"Will...the girls on are team ran away and we thought they might have come here."

"No...there not here." said Max

:At Hilary's:

"K, I think we should intrudes are self." said Salima

"Sure." said Mariah "My name is Mariah, I'm from China."

"I'm Salima from Canada(I making her from Canada cues no one else is from Canada on beyblade.)." said Salima

"I'm Emily from the New York City." said Emily

"Ok, I'm going out to get some stuff." Said Hilary standing up."Want me to get a movie?"

"Ok!"

"What movie should I get?"

"Um...Charles Angles?" said Salima

"Ok, I will be back soon." Said Hilary walking out the door.

:Dojo:

"So wheres Hilary at? She is all was hanging out with you guys?" asked Lee

"She is at her house, and might not talk to us for a month." said Kenny

"Nok, Nok"

Hiro, got up and went to the door.

:At the Door:

"Hey is Tyson here?" asked Kane

"Yeah, come on in." Said Hiro letting Kane, Jim and Goki in side.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Replied Hiro closing the door and bringing them to were the other teams were.

"Tyson, some more of your friends are here." Said Hiro entering the room.

"More?" Said Tyson standing up.

"Hey Tyson." Said Kane following Hiro in the room followed by Jim and Goki.

"Hey, Kane, Jim, Goki." said Tyson

"Have you guys seen Salima around?" Asked Jim sitting down as Kane and Goki did while looking at the other teams.

"Salima is gone too?" asked Ray

"Yeah...what to you mean by 'too'?

"Will Hilary got mad at us and now she won't talk to us." said Ray

"I think you guys better introduce your self." Said Hiro standing by the door and looking at there other teams and can see confusion on there faces.

"YES!" Said Daichi try to find out who everyone is.

"Sure." said Lee

"Ok, my name is Kane and these are my team mates Jim and Goki." Said Kane while pointing to Jim and Goki.

"My name is Lee, these are my team mates, Gary and Kiven." Said Lee pointing to them.

"My name is Michael, these are my team mates, Rick, Eddy, and Steven." Said Michael pointing to them as he said their names.

"Ok now that that's done with what are we going to do-" Was all Kenny got to say cause he was interrupted by Dunga.

"Who's the short red head and the guy that looks like you Tyson?" asked Dunga

"The red head is Daichi and the other one is my older brother Hiro." said Tyson

"Who's the guys in the weird clothes?" Asked Rick pointing to Ozuma Dunga and Joseph.

"We are the Saint Shields." Answered Ozuma angrily."The name is Ozuma and these two are Dunga and Joseph."While pointing to them.

"Ok..."

"Let's come up with a plan to get the girls to trust us again." said Max

Just then a smoke bomb came through the window. Making everyone cough and then fall asleep.(Everyone but Kai was sitting but when the everyone fell asleep he feel to the ground. Bet no one seen that coming?)After the smoke cleared a figure opened the door and walked in.

"I got you now bladers of the world." Said the figure as he walked up to them followed by some men.

:With Mariam:

"I guess I better find a place to stay." Said Mariam to her self walking down Hilary's street."I wonder if Hilary would mind if I stayed at her place?"Though Mariam to her self while walking up to the front door.

"Nok, Nok"

A few minuets later Salima came to the door.

"Hello." Said Salima opening the door up to Mariam.

"Hey. Is Hilary here?" asked Mariam

"She just left a few minutes ago to go out and get some things." said Salima "Would you like to come in?"

"I guess so. I have nothing better to do." Replied Mariam as she followed Salima in side, and shut the door and followed Salima to were the other girls were at.

"Salima, who's she?" Asked Emily pointing to Mariam.

"Names Mariam." replied Mariam.

"Nice to meat you, Mariam." said Mariah "I'm Mariah and

this is Emily." pointing over to Emily.

"Nice to meat you guys to." Said Mariam sitting down on the floor as Salima sat down on a chair.

Just as they were all settled a smoke bomb came through the window braking it. The smoke bomb made the girls

cough and then fall asleep. A figure came in the house to where the girls where at.

"A...now I have four of the most power full girls in the world." Said the figure putting a note down as some men came in and took the girls and put them in a van, the figure came out side got in to the van, and the drove away.

:10 minutes latter:

Hilary was walking down the street to her house.

"Man I thought I was never going to get out of their." Thought Hilary to her self as she walked in side her house. But went in the back door."Guys I'm back."There was no answer.

She put the stuff on the table and walked in the living room. But no one's in the room. She looked around the room and found a piece of paper. It was a note. It read...(that part was bad I know)

:Letter:

Dear Hilary

I have taken your friends.

If you wish to see them ever again you know were I will be.

You know what will happen to the girls if you don't come.

From your Grand-father

P.S Bring your blade with you.

:End of letter:

As son as she finished reading the letter she ran to up to her room, going straight to her closet. Moving clothes out of the way till she found what she was looking for...a Jet-Black box.


	5. Saving Them Part I

Chapter 5  
Have to Save Them

Hilary pulled out the jet-black box and open it. To revel a Blood Red, Dark Blue, and jet-black, blade. She quickly got changed and ran out of her house and to the air port.

:Where the others are:  
Everyone was starting to wake up.  
"Where are we?" Asked Ray still half asleep.  
"In some chains and on a wall and half naked." Answered a pissed off Mariah.  
"WHAT!" Yelled Ray hysterical waking the others up.  
"Ray what is it you are yelling about?" Asked Lee turning his head to face his yelling friend.  
"Nothing much...other then the girls only being in their bras and underwear." Said Ray not looking over at the girls.  
"Well you boys should look down!" Spat Salima looking over boys.  
All the boys looked down to find that they were only in their boxers!  
"Hey where's Kai at? Should he be here with us? Asked Daichi trying to see past the other guys, but could not.  
"He's being beating." Said a voice

:Hilary getting off the plane:  
"I have to hurry. Before the girls get hurt. The guys will feel too guilty, if anything happens to them" Said Hilary to her self while running out of the air port and into the cold streets of Russia letting her black cloak fly behind her in the wind.  
  
:Where everyone else is:  
"Who said that?" Asked Tyson looking around.  
"It's Tala, and you guys' better keep an eye on the girls or something very bad will happen to them." Said/told Tala looking over at the girls(pervert) accosts from him. He to was chained to the wall and only in his boxers.  
"What will happen to us?" Asked Mariam looking over at the red head.  
"You don't want to know." Answered Tala looking away.  
"Tell us!" All the girls said in a cold tone.

"Fine" Answered Tala with a sigh. "If you girls are not care full, you will be...raped..."  
Everyone in the room other then Tala's eyes went wide. The girls were stunned they could barley speak.  
"H-how d-do you kn-know?" Stuttering Emily still in shock from what he just said.  
"...I ... watched it happen one time..." Said Tala looking down at the ground.  
"Why would you want tot watch something like that?" Asked Mariah, glaring at Tala.  
"I had no chose. Everyone in the Abby had to watch it happen. As a girl was raped by her grade father." Answered Tala in a low tone while looking at the ground.  
"Yeah, we all had to watch it happen." Said another voice  
"Who said that?" Asked Jim looking around but could not see to much from where he was.  
"My name is Bryan, and there are two other guys here as well named Ian and Spencer " said Bryan  
"I see you have all awaken." Said a voice coming from the dark hall way.  
"He's back!" Said Tala bring his head up.  
The figured stayed in the hall way and nodded for the man behind him to go in the room. The man went into the room dragging a boy by his hair half way across the room.  
"Hook the boy up next to Tala." Said the figure from the dark hallway.  
"Yes, sir." Replied the man hooking the boy up on the wall." You are a lucky boy." Locking the last of the chains up then walking away. When he was gone, the boy let out a long groan of pain.  
"Hey, what did they do to you?" Asked Tala looking over at the boy next to him.  
"Being beating and being whipped," replied the boy who had his head down.  
"Kai, how did you guys get here?" Tala asked the boy next to him with worry present in his voice.  
"Don't...Know?" Kai managed to reply but couldn't look up since he was to weak.  
"We were kidnapped cause someone though a smoke boom, though a window making us fall asleep," said Emily angrily.

:With Hilary:  
: Hilary's POV :  
"I can't believe him! My own cold hart less fucking bastard of a grad father! Kidnapping my friends just to get to me, he will pay for that!' I though angrily to my self as I see where my friends are being held coming into view." I'm going to show everyone there that I take no bull shit from no one!"  
:End POV:

:At the Abbey:  
A figure walked down a dark hallway to where the teens were being held. When it entered the room most of the boys shouted" BORIS!".  
"Very good boys." Said Boris looking over at the boys with a smirk on his face. Then turning to look at the girls. He then starts walking over to them while taken out a knife.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US! Yelled Max  
"To get someone to come here," answered Boris still walking over to the girls.  
"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY SISTER!" Yelled Lee getting mad.  
"I don't have to touch her." Said Boris with a smirk on his face as he broth his knife up to her pony tail, and cutting it so her hair will fall down.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Mariah trying to move her body but it was no use.  
"I think not." Replied Boris cutting her bar straps off and letting her hair cover her breast. He did the same to Mariam and Salima as well. He let their hair cover their breast. Then he walked up to a key pad next to Salima. He then entered some numbers then pressed OK. The chains that once held Salima up came undone letting her drop to the ground.  
"Let me going you fucking bastard," said a pissed off Salima.  
"You are the youngest out of all you weak girls." Said Boris raising her up to meet his eyes will meet hers." Guards take her and get her ready."  
"Yes, Sir!" Said the guards and took her from Boris and walked away with Salima trying to get away but the men were to strong for her. Boris walked out behind them.

:Where Salima was taken:  
I DON'T OWN THIS UP COMING PART!! kai/hilary all the way aka Smartass Wolf does!

Salima hit the cold hard ground. She wasn't sure where she was, all she knew that was in one of the many rooms that was at the abbey. She heard the door open and backed up seeing Boris standing there in the door way. Salima had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen.

"Who was the girl that got raped by her grandfather?" She asked trying to keep her voice from quivering but didn't succeed.

Boris laughed manically "Why of course it was Hilary and I'm her grandfather." He said with a sadistic smile on his face. "Now you are going to feel the same pain," he whispered.

Salima tried backing up, but he grabbed a hold of her arm painfully. His lips crashed against hers in a forceful kiss as he backed her up against the wall. She whimpered as he grabbed a hold of her bra and tore it painfully off of her. (Ever have someone snap your bra? Yeah it hurts) Exposing her small breast to the cold air. He moved down nipping and biting her neck all the way down. Boris took one of her nipples into his mouth and started took the little nub between his teeth, and started biting it and rolling it back and forth making her cry in pain. His hand squeezed the other breast hard.

When she had her eyes squeezed shut, he undid his pants and button on his purple silk boxers (i might be a girl but i love to wear guy's boxers and yes they do have buttons on them) releasing the organ from the restraints. Salima felt the weight being lifted off of her. She slightly opened one eye then opened both to see him standing in front of her. He pushed her down to where she was on her knees. She clamped her mouth shut seeing the long erection. He smirked and forced it into her mouth making her nearly gag on it.

"Now suck," he ordered. She ran her tongue over it making it bigger. He grabbed a hold of the back of her head and started thrusting into her mouth, making her deep throat him. She let tears run down her face as he came in her mouth. Salima wanted to spit it out. "Swallow it now." He said slapping her face. She swallowed it nearly gagging. It left a terribly after taste in her mouth making her wonder what it would be like if she actually wanted it. She swallowed the vomit threatening to come up.

He grabbed a hold of her hair yanking her up. Boris took her hands and tied them up. He dragged her and then picked her up by her wrists and put her hands were they where tied up at on a hook he had so it made her look him in the face. He grabbed a hold of her underwear and violently ripped it off. He took a hold of her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

He positioned himself to where he could easily move in and out of her. Boris slammed his cock into her, breaking her virgin barrier and making her scream in pain. He started moving so fast in and out of her, ignoring her pleas to stop. He kept up until he finally released his sperm in side of her. He exited out of her and re buttoned his boxers and pants.

Boris walked over to a table on the other end. 'This will shut her up.' He thought to himself as he picked up a leather whip. He walked back over to her and slammed the whip into her stomach making her cry out. He kept hitting her over and over until she was covered in her own blood. "Guards take her away." He ordered, walking away. One of the guards took sympathy on the poor girl and grabbed a lab coat and wrapped her up in it.

They took her back into the room with everyone else and re-chained her to the wall.

K.C.K: OK THERE IT IS! The last part IS NOT MINE! I know before that is not the best but, it's going up after my bed time, and on a school night! REMEMBER TO THANK kaihilary all the way aka Smartass Wolf FOR THE LAST PART!


	6. Saving Them Part II

I don't own anything but my own stuff!

Chapter 6  
Saving Them Part II

When the guard was done hang Salima back up he left. The room was quite other then Salima soft crying. Not one of the boys could speak. They where all to shocked. Tyson and Kane where fulling up with anger inside them. The hole room was quite for about 20 minutes. That's when they heard a noise from above them. They all looked up other then Salima who was having a brake down and Kai who did not have the strength to look up.

They where all looking up when a figure in a jet-black cloaked fell from. And fast!"Watch your landing!" Yelled Tala to the figure who was falling. But to everyone's surprise that figure landed right perfectly on their feet.

:Hilary's P.O.V:

I was crawling though the vents of the Abby. I have made it in side the Abby safe...well for now that is. The the ground I was crawling on witch was the bottom of the vent started to brake.'Oh. Shit!' I thought to my self. Then it broke. I started to fall. And fast! Then I heard Tala yell "Watch your landing!" I then land. I landed right on my feet. I looked around me. They where all surprised that I landed on my feet. I'm sure glade no one seen my face...

:End of P.O.V:


	7. Saving Them Part III

Chapter9

don't own beyblade only my ocs.

Saving Them Part III

Everyone looked at the figure with wide eyes."How did you do that?" Wonder Rick out loud. The figure just stood there.

Soundly the alarm went off!"All guards to the basement!" Said a loud voice though the PA.

"They don't call all the guards to a room....unless..." Said Tala trailing off in his sentence.

"Unless what Tala?" Asked Tyson looking over at Tala waiting for answer.

"Unless they came back." Came the reply from Bryan.

"Who's they?" Joseph asked looking confused.

Bryan was about to explain but before he could even start a female voice came from the doors. Five figures stood there with a sixth one at the key pad.

"See Bryan is just has smart has he is cute." Said a female voice walking in the room, who was the second tallest

"Not has cute has Tala." Said another female voice nicer, and it could be told she was smiling under her hood, as she skipped into the room. She was about the same height was the first girl who spook.

"Ian is cute, small, and smart." Said another female voice, walking into the room with the other females.

"Spencer older, cuter, smarter, and strong" Said another female voice but in a colder tone. She was the shortest of the bunch.

"Hiro's much better looking than all of them put together. Now let stop fighting over witch boy is cuter we have to save the girls then these boneheads." Said the tallest of the group leading the way.

"Why are girls fighting over us?" Asked Ian while looking at the girls.

"I don't have a clue, Ian" Said Tala shaking his head.

The oldest of the girls walked over to the wall the boys where on. She stood in front of Kai and lifted his chine so she could see his face.

"Stay away from him!" Tyson yelled at her.

The girl ignored him and spook so only Kai could hear her. "Who did this to you Kai?" Kai opened his eyes weakly and trying to make out who it was but no luck."Old-" was all he said before passing out once again. The teenage girl growled and put his head down slow."Voltary you are going to pay for hurting Kai!" She said in a stern tone that made everyone in the room wince.

Kai's P.O.V

'That voice....that soft voice (to him it is) was like my mom's voice.......or my sisters. I'm so damn confused right now and I can't move my body which is even worse!' I thought to myself as that girl put my head down slow. I wish I could see her face so I would know. Or… _her._ I would love to see her but she's not here thanks to me and my idiot team

End of Kai's P.O.V

"HB, KH ready your blades feet first then arms. LK catch Salima, SG, MT watch the door. I'll catch Kai." The girls got in position, HB and KH got back to back. HB facing the boys and KH facing the girls. All but Kai had cuffs on their feet and Mariah and Mariam were the only girls with cuffs on their feet. They were the feistiest of the girls after all.

"3…" HB said slowly pulling out a gun.

"2…" KH said pulling out a gun too.

"Let it-" they both were about to launch their blades but stopped when they heard MT call they were coming.

Guards came running down the hall way into the room they were all in.

"Kari get the girls down now!" Yelled the girl that was in front of Kai.

"Righty-O Shelley." Kari the girl that was facing the girls lunched her blade breaking the cuff s on Mariam and Mariah's feet then the blade turned around and broke the cuffs around the wrist.

The girls fell to the ground. The drop wasn't big. A three foot drop. Mariah and Mariam landed on their feet, while Emily landed on her butt. LK caught Salima in her arms and gently set her down.

"Your saviors have come." A voice came on over the PA, laughing an evil laugh.

"Voltaire!" Tala yelled.

"Ahh, so my granddaughter has finally come back. Welcome back--" It was Boris now.

"I'm not your granddaughter and never will have anything to do with you again!" HB yelled.

"Now, now. Why not show yourself to your friends. Hilary."

The Bladebreakers eyes widen (Other than Kai's).

Hilary took off the cloak she had on, and brought it over to Mariam. Hilary was in a red tight top, a pair of baby blue tight jeans with a black belt from her hip to her tight with a launcher shaped has a gun. She was wearing combat boots on her feet.

"Yea it's me." Hilary said looking at them.

"Hey! Let me go!" Yelled a MT the one who was by the door, a guard was hold her up by her arms.

"Lose the cloaks ladies and battle." Said one of the older men over the PA (I really couldn't care who said it they are both hated by the teams anyways)

"Tell the ape to put me down before he losses what makes him a so called man!" MT yelled at them, not waiting for the order the man dropped her and she ran over to the other girls.

"Should we Shelley?"

Shelley looked the girls then to the guys that were still on the way. They had to get them all out of there. Shelley walked over to Salima and took of her own cloak and put it around her "Here." She said helping her put it on.

Shelley looked at the girls. "Let's make this quick." She said. Shelley looked just like Kai.

Kari took off hers as did LK and MT. Kari went over and gave it to Kai. They looked alike. Like twins.

MT, had short blond and blue eyes. Just like Max. She gave her cloak to Emily and went and stood by Shelley.

LK had long jet black hair and yellow cat shaped eyes resembling Ray's, she handed her cloak over to Mariah. "Lily?" Mariah asked whispering while looking at her, while putting it on. Lily nodded her head and walked over to Shelley.

Hilary joined them. None of them was looking happy. Kari was trying to get her brother down. "Kari, I'll take care of that." Shelley said not even looking over at her.

The last girl SG took off her cloak and shook her navy blue hair and he tossed it side. "Stephanie." Hiro said looking at the young girl who looked just like his little brother.

"What's with the look a likes?" Kevin asked looking at them. It was something everyone was wondering.

"Time to dance. Lily care to take the lead." Shelley asked while Lily stepped ahead.

"I would love too." Lily said walking ahead of them.

"Get them!" Boris yelled. The guards surrounded her. Lily did nothing for a moment. Finally she made the first attack, by punching one of them and it started. She ended up doing a spinning kick in the air, knocking two of them out the other girls got into it as well doing whatever they could to knock them out. Shelley was the only one not fighting. She was trying to get her little brother down. It took her about 2 minutes to get one foot cuff undone.

"Behind you!" Hiro yelled to Shelley,

"Black Dranzer!" Shelley yelled launching her black blade, and the mighty black phoenix rose up out of her blade scaring the guards away from her. " Black Dranzer cut them free!" she commanded her blade and Black Dranzer did as her misters asked of her. Everyone was scared to know how she controlled the blade so easy.

How was that for an update? I don't care if you flame me or not. Knock yourselves out :) just be happy I made this longer then had done. Most of this here came to me while I was typing it up. Might try and finish it before next year.

KCK :heart:


	8. Out one Place off to Another

K.C.K: Time for an update! :)

Kai: So fast? And why do you have me hurt so bad?

K.C.K: Cuz I can hehe :)

Tala: And your making girls save us!

K.C.K: Yup! :)

Ian: That's mean!

K.C.K : I know :)

Spencer: So what's with the twins anyways?

Bryan: Yea…?

K.C.K: Your girlfriends! :) I don't own beyblade only my girls!

* * *

Chapter 8: Out one Place off to another.

Black Dranzer attacked got the boys freed and went back to her mistress hand. The boys all landed with on their butts or feet. So how, not knowing how, Tyson landed on his head. Only he could find a way like that to land.

Max went to help his friend up when a guard came and picked him up and held his arm around his neck and moved back. "Hey let me go!" Max yelled struggling to get free only to have the arm tightened around his neck.

"Stay where you are kiddies." The guard said looking at him.

A gun shoot went off. Everyone looked around to see where it came from.

"Put my little brother the hell down!" Melanie yelled at him while point a gun at him while advancing to him.

The guard looked at her and took a step back as Melanie kept walking up to him.

"I said put him down before your dick gets blow off!" Melanie was pissed.

Mariam looked at Melanie and looked to Max. She stood up and held a broken cuff and snuck behind the guard trying to be notice by him.

"You're out numbered." Melanie said.

"Your boss got all the bladers in the world here and there is still more powerful bladers. And your holding an older sisters little brother, who just so happens to be holding a guns brother to gain control. Your not going to win." Melanie was pissed.

"Melanie stop this at once!" It was Boris.

"Shut the fuck up!" She yelled and shoot the PA and then the camras in the room.

Mariam made it behind just has he turned around. Mariam smacked him across the face with the palm of her hand. Max fell out of the man's grip and rushed back over to his friends rubbing his neck. Mariam went down and knocked him down on back. Melanie came over to him holding pointing the gun at his face. "Melanie Elizabeth Teat don't you dare." It was Shelley.

Melanie looked at her and back to him, and knocked him out with the gun.

Everyone looked at each other. Salima still on the ground in meltdown mode. Emily standing to the side with Mariah. Hilary went over to him.

"Spencer you're the tallest and know your way around here. Take them and get them some close Melanie follow and shoot the cameras that you see." Shelley said working at getting Kai off the wall with out hurting him. Spencer nodded and went to the door and broke it by kicking it down.

Everyone else wasn't following.

Lily noticed this. "Were going to get you guys out of here safely. Just follow Spencer to get you some clothes, or at least something to cover you when we run for it." She said looking at the boys.

"Alright." Spencer said and took the guards uniform off him and put it on. It covered his eyes, and only his mouth could be seen.

Ray went over to Salima wanting to help her up but she moved away from him. Mariah helped her up.

Tala came over and just picked her up, even when she tried to move away.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Kane asked going over to Tala.

"Tala." Tala said

"Let's just say, Tala Bryan, Spencer, and Ian are just like Kai. Too cool to socializes." Tyson said

"But the girls love us." Tala said grinning. "Are team may have tried to take over the world once but the girls love us."

"He's got that right." Kari said smiling.

"Let's just get out of here." Lee said

A thud was heard, Shelley fell to her knees with Kai on her back. Everyone looked to them. "He weighs more than he did as a kid." She said stumbling to get up.

"Let's trade Shelley. I'll take Kai and you take the girl."

"Alright." Shelley said and gently put Kai on Tala's back and took Salima in her arms. "Alright let's move out!" She said and started to run to the door. Spencer led them followed by Melanie. Everyone followed. Tala and Shelley bring up the rear with Hilary who was really behind them. Just in case reasons.

Spencer brought them to a room there was a bed in the room and Tala put Kai there. Shelley put Salima on a chair. Shelley examined her brother's injuries. Tala left the room and got some water, and two cloths.

The girls stayed by Salima not looking at the boys, and the boys who sighed and talked with each other.

Tala came back and brought the water over to Shelley who started to clean off the paint of her brothers face.

"He's going to be pissed at you if you take that off." Tyson said looking at her.

"I don't care. He's my little brother. He'll get over it." She finished quickly finished cleaning up his face and put some bandages on him. Everyone was ready to go. "Alright let's get out of here." Shelley said standing up once more.

"Shelley, your forgetting something." Melanie said looking at her.

"Yeah girl." Stephanie said.

Shelley looked at them, and thought for a second. "Fuck." She said.

"Bingo." Kari said looking at her.

Shelley sighed and looked at the room. Having the boys stay was too dangerous and they really did need to get out of there. She walked over a draw and pulled it out with a laptop, and opened it up, and plugged it in to a big screen so the others could see what she was doing.

"Uh… how is this going to help get our blades back?" Rick asked looking at her.

"I have chips in my girl's boy's blades." She said like it didn't even matter.

"You've been tracking our blades!" Bryan yelled at her.

"Yes." Shelley said, and made the screen go into a 3D view of the abbey.

"Melanie, you know what you have to do. Don't kill anyone, maybe knock them out but no killing. Kenny's laptop should also be in there. The password is TOTW for the safe 8689." Shelley gave her a bag, and a head set. "Keep in contact." Shelley said and closed the laptop. "Tala get Kai. Lily, Saliam. Were getting out of here. Listen. There will be a bus around the corner waiting." Shelley said and put a head set on her own head.

Tala picked Kai up on his back and Lily got Salima in her arms. Melanie left the room and took off running one way while Spencer took off the other way followed by everyone else.

A song started to play and everyone could hear it. "Not right now!" Hilary yelled into the phone she had with her, and hung up.

Spencer led them to the bus, and the doors opened to a girl with very colourful hair. Blond on top, pink in the middle and blue at the tips. "Hop on aboard. Spencer got in and stopped when he saw the Majestics sitting in the front of the bus. The bus was long it had some seats has four, two facing two in three rows on each side and a long row in the back and another long row in front of it only missing two seats so you can get to the back. "Come on! We don't have all day!" The girl said looking at them.

Everyone got on the bus. Hilary went and smacked Johnny over the head and took a seat next to him.

Everyone took a seat. Here is how it was.

The very back left to right: Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, no one, Lily, Stephanie.

The seats right in front of them but not facing them: Kari, Shelley, Salima, space, Maraih, Ray, Lee.

Facing them: Goki, Hiro, Kane, space, Kevin, Gary who took up two seats.

Backs to them: Jim, Tyson, Max, Rick, Michele, Eddy.

Facing them: Daichi, Joseph, Mariam, space, Ozuma, Dunga, Emily.

Backs to them: Robert, Johnny, Hilary, space, Steven, Oliver, Enrique

Behind Steven, Oliver, and Enrique, was April. Enrique's younger sister.

Spencer looked to the seat next to him. April closed the door and she started to drive, slow, just to buy Melanie some time.

Shelley had her headset still on. "Melanie can you hear me?"

"I hear ya."

"Good. Get out of there. Were leaving."

"I'm just finishing putting the blades in the bag."

"Hurry up girl."

"I am!"

"Be careful."

Silence "Yea."

April took the turn slowly keeping an eye out for Melanie.

Kari was staring out the window looking for her captain and friend.

Max was also looking out the window looking for his sister who he hadn't seen in years.

April drove by the abbey slowly. The doors opened and Melanie came running out and made it to the middle of the path before falling down to the ground. In seconds Spencer and Max were up. Spencer made it to the door before Max could and pushed him back in his seat, and jumped out.

"She's my sister." Max whispered.

Shelley looked to him. "Max you'll freezer out there. You're staying in here."

Max looked down, then out the window and saw guards coming out to get Melanie, Spencer was almost to him. Max started hyperventilating.

"Max breathe buddy." Tyson said patting his friends back.

Max couldn't seem to stop.

Mariam was getting annoyed of this, so she lend over and cupped Max's face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss.

Everyone stared at them. Mariam let him go, and lend back. Max was now having a hard time to regain his breathing.

"It's the easy way of shutting up a guy." Mariam said shrugging.

Spencer ran back to the bus with Melanie who was in his arms. He brought her to the back of the bus and sat her down next to him and Lily.

April pressed the gas and they were around the corn before anyone could blink. "Please do hold on to something to refrain from falling off your seat." April said as she drove through the streets of Moscow, heading to the higher end part of town. Shelley eyed everything, around her, and stood up, while April was still speeding mind you. She opened the door. "Kari you know the plan! I'll see you all sooooon!" She yelled jumping out of the moving bus.

"We can't just leave her out there!" Hiro said looking back at where the girl he had been staring at for sometime had jumped.

"It was her idea Hiro." April said and then started to the air port.

Kari wasn't paying any attention to anything around her. She was on her knees hold the back of her seat watching her brother sleep. She was scared to loss him.

"Hey Spencer did Mel get the blades?" Stephanie asked looking over at the older blader.

"I take it she did." Spencer said opening up the bag. "She did." Everyone stood up to get their blade.

"Sit the hell down! Wait till we get on the jet!" April said and going into the airport parking lot and going over to a jet, that was already starting up. She stopped the bus a few feet away and turned off the bus, and opened the door. "Get out, and on to the jet please and do watch your step." Everyone got off and on to the jet. Sitting in pairs.

Kari called sitting by Kai before they got on the jet. She also took Melanie's bag and started to hand out everyone's blade to the right blader, and gave Kenny his laptop too, before sitting down next to her brother.

* * *

Kari's POV

I put a blanket around my big brother. I was scared to lose him again. I hated when he left, and didn't tell us. I hated that he always shut us—me. His little sister. I may not be as strong as him. But I have more feelings that I can show. Maybe that's why. I looked at my blade Drizzel. An ice phoenix. Like my older siblings I have and ice form phoenix. Shelley has the darkness because she's live in for so long. Kai got the fire because of his fiery spirit for blading. But I don't know why Drizzel picked me. I'm not cold to anyone. I was raised in a cold place. But. I don't know anymore. I pressed my lips gently to the baby blue blade and pocketed again and rested my head on my brother's shoulder before falling asleep.

End of Kari's POV

* * *

Spencer's POV

I watched Melanie sleep. I don't know what they did to her but if it's another experiment Ian and I might have to pay a little visit. Melanie may be a bitch sometime but she only does it to protect her self.

End of Spencer's POV

* * *

Hilary's POV

They will flip when they find out /he's/ my cousin. Just like they freaked when they found out Boris is my grandfather.

End of Hilary's POV

* * *

Hiro's POV

Why did Shelley want to leave us like that? Was it that she had to take care of something? But why do I have a feeling that we have meet before. A long time ago but still early that I could remember.

End of Hiro's POV

* * *

Salima's POV

It hurts. It hurts so much. I looked over at Hilary who was sitting next to me. How can she be so close to guys after going through something like that? She is—she is stronger than I am. I can't even talk without stuttering now. I want to die. But. I know Kane will be hurt. Wait. Why the hell should I care what he thinks! He kicked me off the team in the first place. He hadn't kicked me off then I wouldn't have gone to Hilary's and then wouldn't have been kidnapped and raped!

End of Salima's POV

* * *

Tyson's POV

Why didn't she tell us that Boris was her grandfather! I thought we were friends! Okay so we fight a lot but this is something we should have know!

End of Tyson's POV

* * *

Ozumas' POV

Maraim has good skills, but yet she can't steel a bit beast away. She sure can steal hearts. Damn Max is lucky.

End of Ozumas' POV

* * *

Max's POV

I still can't believe Mariam kissed me like that on the bus! I can still feel her lips on mine. Oh wow was it nice. I looked back in my seat and looked at my sister who was sleeping on Spencer's arm. Well if he ever hurt her, he'll have to answer to me.

End of Max's POV

* * *

Everyone had fallen asleep from all the excitement going on.

* * *

K.C.K: Well another chapter done. Wow. At this rate I might finish before the new year! Lol

Kari: Read and Review please! More reviews she'll update sooner I hope!


	9. Getting there Going to kill that guy

Hey everyone I'm back! I know you're all mad at me for not updating sooner. I'm sorry. I'm trying to get this story done first now, because it was the VERY first story I had put up on , under: Kawaii-Chibi-Kai's lil Devil.

Well here is another chapter brought to by me. Please enjoy, and review and tell me how I'm doing, and if you have any ideas, please do tell me. But if it's for parings, I would suggest you not bother seeing as I already have all them done up. Okay I think I'm good for ranting now. I'll try and make this a long one...

I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT MY GIRLS! And the idea...

* * *

Chapter 9: Getting there/I'm going to kill that guy/The Fun Begins

* * *

Kai's P.O.V

My body hurts, my head hurts, and I'm hot(A/N: No pun intend).

"Please be okay Kai." Crap. That's Kari... I shivered slightly, I don't know why. I'm hot and freezing.

I could hear others talking. But suddenly, a cold cloth was on my face.

I slowly opened an eye I could see my little sister who is still my twin, looking at her blade brushing it gently."Dranzer?" I asked, not too loud.

Kari jumped some dropping her blade, in the process. Still clumsy.

Kari looked at me with her soft red eyes. Now I had both my eyes opened.

"Here." She said and set my blue blade, Dranzer in my hand."Are you cold? Warm? Thirsty?"

"Cold, and thirsty." I didn't even bother to move, my body hurt too much. I hate feeling this weak around people. I know the Bladebreakers are my team. No. Their my friends, as well as the Blitzkrieg Boys. I should be looking after my sisters, not the other way around. Wait.

End of Kai's P.O.V

Kai stood up letting the blanket that was on him fall. "Kai sit down!" Kari said trying to get her big brother to set back down. Everyone went quite, and they looked at Kai. Kai just pushed Kari back into her seat.

"Where is she?" Kai said, his tone was cold, like it used to before he even had friends.

"Kari is right next to you Kai." Tala said looking at him.

Kai walked right by him holding on to the luggage compartment, and going to the bathroom, at the back.

"Kai, you should sit down and rest." Ray said getting up, and going over to him.

"Where the fuck is she!" Kai yelled, and stumbled some, but grabbed the seat where Lily was sitting. Lily moved away from him.

No one was sure what to do. They had never seen Kai like this. Nor did they know how he could move, just by looking at his arm that the scares where still healing.

Melanie stood up, wrapped in a blanket."She jumped off the bus on our way here. She will be meeting up with us later." Melanie said, looking at Kai, and Kai looked down at her.

The two looked at each other for a moment.

Thud!

Melanie wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of Kai falling down on her.

Tala and Ray got up and helped Kai back to his seat. Kari put a blanket over him.

Spencer helped Melanie up, and put down in her seat.

"Everyone buckle up where going to be landing in a few minutes." April said walking to her seat. Kari tried to put the seat belt on her brother but it was no good.

Tala went over and helped her.

Kari smiled at him."Thanks." Tala nodded his head, and went back to his seat, and put his own.

Kari watched him, and looked down and put on her own. Hilary saw this out of the corner of her eye, and shook her head.

Once they got off the girls walked ahead of the boys, Aside from Salima, Lily, Stephanie, Melanie, and Kari. April was leading the way over to a limo, and a van. The Majestics were waiting by the limo while Robert held the door open for the girls to get in. April got in first, Mariam, Mariah, Emily, and Hilary. Lily was helping Salima over to the limo, and helped her in. Kari got in after Lily, did. Melanie looked inside and was about to get in, when her phone started to sing 'The Best Day' by Taylor Swift. Melanie dug for it in her pocket, opened it up.

"Hey, are you there yet?"

"No, not yet. Were on our way. Alright. Make sure April let them shop in her mall, and the guys too."

"Hey why don't we get to go!" Daichi yelled.

Robert looked down."It's only for the ladies who, and us upper-class." Oliver was already in, as Johnny and Enrique.

Melanie hung up and got it. Robert got in and closed the door.

The window went down.

"And were their KNIGHTS!" Johnny said laughing as the limo pulled away.

Everyone of the boys, had a vain on their head from being annoyed with them.

"Come on let's get on the bus, and get out of here before we get run over." Ray said looking at the other guys.

"And just who put you in charge?" Dunga yelled at him.

Ray looked at him."It was a suggestion, you don't have to follow it." Ray said calmly looking at him.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Bryan yelled from the bus. The boys looked, and saw the Blitzkrieg Boys were gone, and over by the bus.

Tyson pushed his way through them. "Zeo! Wyatt!" Zeo stood up smiling."Hey Tyson!"

The Blitzkrieg Boys went to the back of the bus, and sat down. Tala sat Kai next to the window.

Everyone came on the bus, and took a seat. Wyatt, wasn't talking, just looking down, he was sitting in the very front of the bus. Hiro came on the bus last, and looked at the boys sitting there, in cloaks and nothing else. Well Zeo and Wyatt were the only ones fully clothed. He too was only wear a cloak.

"Hey Hiro, can't you drive the bus to the mansion?" Daichi asked looking at Hiro.

"I COULD drive if I knew where to go." Hiro said looking to Daichi.

A cell phone started to go off. Spencer took his phone. The song playing was Scars by Papa Roach.

"Hey, where you girls at?"

Everyone looked at Spencer, aside from Wyatt, who was just staring out the window.

"Hil's cousins place mh? Alright,"

"Nope she's not here yet."

"You sure? Thank god."

"Yea, bye." Spencer hung up, and looked up. "What?"

"Who was it?"Daichie asked looking at him.

"My girl."

The guys looked at them, and blinked.

"Unlike you dumb ass' we don't piss girls off, and kick them off the team for being a girl." Spencer said looking at them.

"We have four team mates, we didn't need a fifth." Michele said looking at him.

"But Emily was on the team before Rick." Kenny said looking at them.

"Look we got a letter saying they were going to kill her if she stayed on the team." Rick said, looking at them.

Lee looked at them."We got one too. But I had to kick my SISTER off the team, which was hard."

"Wait you all got letters to get your female teams off the team? But why would you listen to a letter?" Kane asked.

"It was signed by Boris." Lee said, looking at him.

"What about you, Kane why did you kick Salima off the team, she's an awesome blader." Tyson asked looking at one of his many buddies.

Kane looked down."We didn't get a letter, saying to kick her off the team. It was my idea. Goki and Jim just backed me up, on it. Worst part was I told her in a letter. I didn't want her getting hurt more after the whole cyber bit-beats stuff."

"Morons" Ian said, looking out the window.

"What did you say!" Dunga getting up and going over to him.

"You heard me you over size monkey. Your leader kicked Mariam because she lost her beybattle, _and_ because she was a girl."

"So Tyson, why not tell us, why Hilary is pissed at you guys."Ozuma, said looking at him.

Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny, all looked down. "We got a letter saying that Boris had taken what was rightfully his, and said he has taken her. He signed his name and under it, he had but Hilary's grandfather." Tyson said, sighing.

"So we all rushed over to her house. Even Kai came with us." Max added in.

"We kind of walked in." Ray said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey boys!" Shelley said smiling while caring some bags on the bus. They were just plastic ones with names on them."Here Hiro hand these out." She said giving them to all to Hiro, just tossed them at everyone.

"Okay everyone hold on, and buckle up. Tala call Kari, up and tell them we are on our way." Shelley said starting up the bus.

The guys held their clothes and sat quietly.

"Why do I have to call her?" Tala asked looking at Shelley.

"Want to walk?"

Tala muttered something in Russian that caused the other Russian boy to chuckle.

"Tala."

"Mh?"

"Call Kari up before Wolborg goes for a swim."

Tala narrowed his eyes before taking out his phone and calling Kari up.

"TALA!"

Tala had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Where are you guys? They won't let us blade till you guys get here! I'm lonly, too Johnny and Robert are playing chess, and Steph and practicing her kendo and Lily and Mel are reading! When are you going to get here?"

Tala kept the phone from his ear. "What did you eat?"

"What are you talking about I only had some Vodka, and chocolate."

"Did you save some Vodka for me?"

"Maaaaaaaybe."

"Kari"

"Okay I did."

"Good. Were on our way now, were passing by the houses now. So well be there in about... what 6 minutes with Shelley's driving."

"Okay! See you soon Taly!" She hung up

The other guys started laughing at him, "Taly!" Steven laughed.

"What are you her boyfriend!"Kevin said laughing.

Tala's eye twitched.

His phone went off, playing some song. "Tala... Johnny was hitting on me..." Crush.

The guys stopped laughing. Oh fuck. Spencer's phone went off. "Hey Kari he's still here he just killed his phone again. Bye." Spencer hung up.

Tala's arm went back above Kai's head, and made a dent.

The ride was silent the rest of the way there. Shelley soon drove up to the mansion, and stopped the bus, and shut it off and got out."Alright, were here.

She got off followed by Hiro, then the boys as followed: Wyatt, Zeo, Tyson, Max, Daichie, Ray, Lee, Gary, Kevin, Rick, Michele, Eddy, Steven, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Kane, Goki, Jim, Ian, Bryan, Spence and Tala with Kai on his back.

"Welcome to Aprils's Summer house." Shelley said walking up to the mansion.

"HOUSE! This is the size of a mall!" Kevin with wide eyes.

"I'll carry Kai inside." Spencer said, looking at his captain.

"Sure."Tala said and bent down and let Spencer carry Kai inside.

"TALY!"

"Fuck." Tala muttered.

Kari came running out of the mansion, carrying a bottle of vodka, in jeans, and a thank top, and a small white scarf around her neck, heading right for Tala.

Tala took a few steps back, then took off running, forgetting that he was pretty much naked, too. Kari went after him.

Shelley shook her head at them. "Alright lets go inside." She led them all up, the steps. Hiro kept on looking at trying to remember who she was.

"Why on earth are we even here?" Steven asked walking up the steps.

"To keep you all safe." April said looking at them."Go change, then come here."

"Where do we change?" Eddy asked looking at her.

"Oh right this is your first time here." April said and led them, down a long hallway. "Go ahead and take a room to change in. They're all bedrooms." April said and walked away. The guys blinked, and each went to a room.

Spencer laid Kai on the bed and got changed, and then put Kai's pants on, then he put on a his tank top, then put him back on his back. The others were already in the room. Kari, and Tala had come back, and he was changed too. The only one that wasn't in the room was Salima.

* * *

The girls were over to the side looking different.

Mariah, was wearing baby blue capris, and and pink halter top, with her hair up with her pink scarf.

Maraim, was wearing blue jean short, and a green tank top, with her hair up in a high ponytail.

Emily, was wearing a teal t-shirt on, and a jean skirt that went to her knees.

Salima, was wearing sweat pants, and a over size hoody.

Ozuma, Lee, and Michale looked at the girls that were on their team only to get a cold look, they looked away quickly._'They are scarier then Blitzkrieg Boys.' _The three thought at the same time.

* * *

"So care to explain what's going on?" Ozuma asked looking at them.

"And can some tell me how I got here?" It was Kai.

"You're awake!" Kari said going over to her brother.

"We took a plan over here, don't you remember?" Bryan asked looking at him.

Kai held his head. _'How long have I been out?'_

"Well the reason you are all here is for your own protection." Hilary said looking at them, "If Boris comes after you guys he won't stand a chance agenst us. Your team officials know that you are all safe, as well as your parents, but we did not give the location for, it could cause some problems."

"Hilary why didn't you tell us your grandfather was Boris." Max asked looking at his friend, or he hopped still was his friend.

"Oh that would turn out so well Maxie." Hilary said rolling her eyes. "I hate to say this but it was his idea for me to get close to you guys, just so he could trick you."

Ray looked at her."Why should we care if your Boris granddaughter?"

Hilary looked away."He wanted me to take your blades. All your blades."

April shook her head. "Okay everyone time for the tour." She said smiling.

Shelley looked at Kai. "You okay to walk?"

Kai just nodded and stood up. Kari helped him, and let him lean on her. April handed out maps, of the house. They're was five pages stapled together.

Bryan looked at her."You're shitting me right."

"Follow me please." April said and lead them around the house, and showed them to their rooms, that had their names on it. Kai and Tala were next to Tyson.

"You're shitting me right?" Tala asked looking at the arrangement for the rooms.

"The walls are sound proof." April said, and went into one of the rooms, and shut the door. The door had no name on it. She came out with a mega phone.

"Now the main rooms."

"Where's the bathroom at?" Daichi asked looking around.

"Look at your map." April said, and kept on walking with all the teams following her. The girls were following too, just not keeping up with them.

"This is the tv room." April said opening the room, on the wall was the tv that fit the whole wall, and a case of movies. "This is my parents, of course, so we will be using the one up stairs." She shut the door, and led them all throughout the house."This is the game room. If you like to play video games you will love this room."

April opened the door, and another tv that fit the wall was on being played by a girl. Music was blaring, and gun shots could be heard, "Come on kill the bastered!" Everyone covered their ears. A boom went off in the game. "oh yea!"

April turend on the mega phone. "And Zoe is still the killing queen of 'Assassin'."

The girl playing the video games looked over to the door, and stood up and brushed off her skrit. She was wearing a school uniform. It was a gray, skirt, with red pleats, with a gray top, and a red tie, she had light brown hair that was being held back in a bun.

"Guys this is Zoe."

"Were—"

"I know all you guys. I've read about you and herd about all of you. Grandpapa, talks highly of all the bladders he knows, though I think that's why he has more gray hairs then before."

"Alright let's head down to the basement. You all might want to change into some workout." Just follow your maps, down stairs." April said, and started to walk away.

As she walked away, "ROBERT, JOHNATHAN, OLIVER, ENEIQUE DOWN STAIRS NOW!" She yelled, through it. Kari followed, with Kai.

"Kari, where are we going?"

"Down stairs." Kari said simply.

"Hey Wyatt, can you help Kai get down stairs? I need to go and change." Kari said looking over her shoulder.

Kai's eyes widen._'Wyatt...'_

"Uh... a sure thing Kari." Wyatt said stuttering some, and helped Kai.

Kari went off another way.

Wyatt helped Kai along, not too sure on how to get there.

"How have you been?" Kai asked, breaking the silence between them.

Wyatt looked at Kai. "I'm getting better slowly. I still hear voices in my head, and have nightmares. But the doctors say the medication will help."

"What kind of medication?"

"Sleeping pills, and pills to keep me calm."

"I'm sorry."

Wyatt looked at Kai. "What? Kai it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I would have just helped you train, you would never have gone to see those guys."

Wyatt looked down. "I haven't bladed in a while. I'm too scared."

Kai looked at him."Wyatt?"

"Yea?"

"Did we get lost?"

Wyatt looked around and saw an elevator, and went over to it. "This should take us down stairs." He said smiling.

Kai grind, and sat down in the elevator.

The door beeped and the doors, opened.

All the teams were already down there.

"Where's Tyson at? Did he get lost already?" Kenny asked looking around, sighing.

"Nope. He and Stephanie are going to be doing a different kind of training." April said looking at her clipboard.

"What kind other training?" Goki asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Kendo." Tyson said coming in a kendo uniform with a kendo stick.

"Yup" Steph said coming out of another room, in the same thing. She stood next to him.

Everyone blinked.

'_They look too much alike' _everyone thought.

"Tyson, you _never _wear everything when training with grandpapa." Kenny said looking at his friend.

Tyson pulled put the mask on top of his head. "It's in the rules for the tournament." He said while putting it on.

Everyone blinked.

"Okay everyone go and do your normal training." April said

"Who put you in charge?" Rick asked, looking at her.

"Judy, Mr. Dickinson, Mr. Granger, Mr. Teat."

Zoe was sitting on a bench watching, everyone.

"Why not just battle?" Zoe asked, "Make a competition out of it."

April looked at her, then to everyone else taking out their blades, other than Salima, Tyson, Stephanie, Kai(A/N: Who's blade was taken from him.), and Wyatt.

"McGregor your dead." Tala said looking at him and taking out is luncher that was a gun, and pointed at him.

"Why is that Ivanov?" Johnny said looking at him.

"You were hitting on my GIRLFRIEND!"

"Wait your telling me your dating Hiwatari sister?"

"Damn stright I am."

"I TOLD you my boyfriend is going to kill you."

"Not just Tala. Me too." Kai said looking at him.

April went over to them "Sorry guys, I can't allow you to kill Johnny."

Johnny sighed, and looked at her."Tha-"

"Even if he is hot-headed, annoying, hits on cute girls that already have boyfriends, and doesn't know when to shut up."

Johnny sweat dropped. "Thank's a lot."

"Besides, Tala, wouldn't much rather beat him in a bey battle?" April asked looking at Tala.

Tala looked at her. "I would. I also would rather beating the hell out of him."

"Tala."

Tala looked at Spencer. "Just battle."

Zoe had gone up and got her laptop while this was all going on, and everyone else was just chit chatting.

Wyatt was just sitting by himself, looking down. Zeo was over talking with Max and Ray.

"Okay everyone, let's get the battles underway!" April said smiling, and lead them all over to a platform with a dish. The dish was much bigger then tournament dishes.

"Were going up. I'm not going to let you guys and your bit beasts destroy my lovely basement." April said as the plat form started to rise up, into the air.

"So what does the winner get?" Eddy asked looking at her.

"Simple. All you can eat buffet at any restaurant of your choosing, on me of course. So who's in?"

Tyson, Daichi, Dunga and, Gary all put their hands up.

"What about the losers?" Ozuma asked looking at her.

"They are more than welcome to come they just don't have a say in where to go, and they go elsewhere, they have to pay for them self's."

"I like the sound of a free meal." Mariam said looking at April. "I'm in."

"Is everyone else in?"

Pretty much everyone answered with a voice or a nod. Wyatt was one of the only one's not to answer.

"Wyatt you want to battle?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on kid. Being here you MUST know how to battle." Ian said looking at him.

"I know how I just haven't be capable of blading, in the past year." Wyatt said looking over at Ian.

"Then prove it."

"Wyatt doesn't need to prove he's a good blader, because I know he is, and if didn't have your bit beast to back you up, he could take you out." Kai said looking down at Ian.

"I'll battle." Wyatt, said looking at Zoe, he pulled out a blue beyblade.

April smiled, and looked at Zoe, "April are you battling?" Zoe asked looking at her. "I guess..." Zoe nodded, and typed in a few things.

"Alright I have the line up." Zoe said smiling and turned her laptop, around to show everyone who they will be battling.

Okay everyone here is another chapter... I think it's the longest on I have done... Wow... okay and also i need more ideas...I have the line up already for the battles. Some I did it randomly. I think I only set up battles, for the fun of things :) Now please read and review if you still are reading this. :) oh and the boys got their phones when they went into that room, a chapter so ago, and just had them in their boxer pockets. :) ENJOY! Much longer then most of my chapters are :)


	10. Ages

Hey everyone I thought it would be best if I gave everyone ages! Yea for ages! Lol :) I will do it by teams hehe and age :)

BladeBreakers:  
Hiro-19  
Kai-16  
Ray-16  
Tyson-15  
Hilary-15  
Max-15  
Kenny-14  
Daichi-13

Blitzkrieg Boys:  
Spencer-17  
Tala-17  
Bryan-16  
Ian-15

All Stars:  
Rick-17  
Steven-17  
Micheal-17  
Eddy-16  
Emily-15

White Tiger:  
Gary-17  
Lee-16  
Mariah-15  
Kevin-14

Saint Shields:  
Dunga-18  
Mariam-16  
Ozuma-15  
Joseph-14

Team Physic:  
Gokie-16  
Salima-16  
Kane-16  
Jim-14

Majestics:  
Robert-17  
Johnny-16  
Oliver-16  
Enrique-16

Deadly Ladies:  
Shelley-19  
Kari-16  
Lily-16  
Stephanie-15  
Melanie-15

Others without a team:  
Wyatt-15-16  
April-16  
Zeo-14  
Zoe-13

Battalions:  
Claude-16  
Miguel-16  
Mathilda-15  
Aaron-15

Others:  
Maria-30  
Jade-3

Here you all go! I'll have the next chapter up once I'm done writing it then typing it up :) hehe enjoy! I'll try and get my ocs bios done too.


	11. Characters

OCS For The Deadly Ladies/ Lovely Ladies. **Mind you all they are all small but from starving, in the Abbey. They may have some weight but not a lot. Look myself I'm 120 as far as I know. I'm tall and thin. I'm about 5'6 Also two more oc's that I have that are not part of any team.**

**Name:** Shelley Susumuevna Hiwatari

**Age:** 19

**Hair: **Dark blue in the front and silver hair reaching her mid back.

**Bra:** 36C

**Eyes:** Reddish-brown

**Height:** Taller then Kai, but shorter then Hiro

**Weight:** Small but has some weight weighs about 145 pounds.

**Acc.:** Wears a small white scarf around her neck, as well as a locket, that is hidden in her top.

**Clothes:** TBAIS*

**Position:** Coach

**Blade/Bit Beast:** Black Dranzer(Please watch the first season when Kai uses the blade so you know what I'm talking about :) )

**Launcher: **Shaped as a gun

**Skill: ** Most of the time wins her battles. She can steal people's bit beast still.

**Hobbies:** Signing and dancing in clubs and is popular with older men. Training and blading.

**Moods:** Can be as cold as Kai at times but not all times.

**Others:** Blames herself for everything that has happened to the boys in the Abbey, parents died when she was nine and her grandfather put her and her siblings in the Abbey. Has a tattoo of ice and fire ying yang on her back.

**Name:** Kari Susumuevna Hiwatari

**Age:** 16

**Hair:** Same colour as Kai's but longer in the back and front. Her bangs go down to her chest, and the rest of her hair goes to her mid back.

**Bra: **34B

**Eyes:** Reddish-brown

**Height:** Shorter then Kai by a foot

**Weight:** Small. Would weigh about 100 pounds

**Acc.: **Small white scarf around her neck.

**Clothes: **TBAIS

**Position: **Last to blade

**Blade/Bit Beast: **Ice blue blade. Bit Beast an Ice Phoenix named Drizzel

**Launcher: **Gun shaped

**Skill: **Not as strong as Kai, but her power goes up when facing off against her brother.

**Hobbies: ** Dancing around, making a fool of herself.

**Moods: ** Nicer then Kai.

**Others: **Best friends with Stephanie Granger. And is Tala's girlfriend. Parents died when she was five and her grandfather took her and her siblings in and put them in the Abbey. Has a blue flower on the back of her neck. Wears red fingerless gloves.

**Name: **Lillian 'Lily' Xian Kon

**Age: **16

**Hair: ** Long jet black down to her legs.

**Bra: **38DD

**Eyes: **Yellow cat shaped

**Height: **Same as Ray

**Weight:** 130 tall thin, mostly muscle, and her breasts that are the weight.

**Acc.:** Holster on her right thigh.

**Clothes: **TBAIS*

**Position: **Second in command, first to blade

**Blade/Bit Beast:** Yellow with hints on black on the attack ring. Chika, who is a cheetah.

**Skill: ** She moves fast like her blade, and 9 times out of ten wins her battle.

**Launcher: **Gun shaped

**Moods: **Mostly clam, and a clear thinker, likes to seduce Bryan every once and a while.

**Others: **Doesn't wear a bra, has better vision, and hearing then the other girls, and is Bryan girlfriend. Kidnapped from the village when she was five, and brought to the Abbey. Also does martial arts of all kinds, and is very active. As a tattoo of a dragon with ying yang on her back, love on the back her left side of her neck in Chinese, ying yang on her left side of her stomach, and cheetah on her upper left arm in Chinese. Wears black fingerless gloves.

**Name: **Michiko 'Stephanie' Granger

**Age: **15

**Hair: **Dark blue hair that goes down to her bum

**Bra: **34B

**Eyes:** Brown

**Height: **slightly shorter then Tyson

**Weight: **Slightly bigger around the stomach then the other girls, would weight about 127

**Acc.: **Wears glasses, that are black on the outside and red on the inside, no bottom on the frames,

**Clothes: **TBAIS*

**Position: **Tech, and alternet blader

**Blade/Bit Beast: **black with hits of red on the attack ring. Widow- a spider bit beast.

**Launcher: ** Gun shaped

**Skill: ** Not has good as her brothers but still good. She's more of a techie then a blader.

**Moods: **is pretty much a normal girl, with her normal moods.

**Others: **Likes Ian, has a eidetic memory, likes spicy foods, was kidnapped from a park when she was five. Has a tattoo of a black widow on the back of her right leg. Wears navy fingerless gloves.

**Name: **Melanie Elizabeth Anne-Maria Tate

**Age: **15

**Hair: **Shoulder lath blond hair

**Bra: **32A

**Eyes: **Baby blue

**Height: **Same height as Max maybe a few inches shorter then Max

**Weight: ** Small and light and not very heavy.

**Acc.: **Wears dark purple glasses with square frames.

**Clothes: **TBAIS

**Position: **Caption

**Blade/Bit Beast: ** Serenity, a dove bit beast. She can only come out of her blade when intensions are good, and if someone is in danger.

**Launcher: **Gun shaped

**Skill: **She never misses the dish, but does struggle to keep her blade going sometimes, stronger then Max.

**Others:** Doesn't like fitted clothes, or showing off any of her body. Likes having Spencer around her because he makes her feel safe. Was kidnapped at a fair when she was four years old.* Carries a gun with her at all times, and she never misses her target. Wears dark purple fingerless gloves. Has a dove tattoo on her left wrist.

**Name: ** April Giancarlo

**Age: ** 15

**Hair**: Naturally blond but changes her hair colour often, but it still remain s long to her bum.

**Bra: ** 34C

**Height: ** A head shorter then Johnny

**Weight: ** 124

**Acc.:** None

**Clothes: ** TBAIS*

**Position: **none. Does try and help the Majestices train once and a while

**Blade/Bit Beast: ** Baby blue attack ring, pink defence ring, and a black base. Has no bit beast.

**Launcher: **Just a regular one.

**Skill: **Good but couldn't beat someone with a bit beast or years or training

**Moods: ** Like a normal teenage girl

**Others: ** Vegetarian, currently dating Johnny, Enrique's younger twin

**Name: **Zoe (last name will be noted in story later on)

**Hair: **Brown, to her shoulders, mostly wears it in a bun

**Bra: **Training bra size

**Height: **A foot taller than Kenny

**Weight: **98 pounds

**Acc.: ** None

**Clothes: **TBAIS*

**Position: **Not on a team

**Blade/Bit Beast: ** light purple blade, and no bit beast

**Launcher: ** Like a normal one

**Skill: ** Pretty good, but not the best

**Moods: ** Like a normal girl

**Others: ** Lost her mom when she was five, and her grandfather took care of her, till she was ten then went to live with her aunt.

*To Be Announced In Story

** She was brought in a year after the other girls were brought in.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone I'm back! Yes! Another chapter! :) I think I'm doing pretty darn good if I do say so myself :) Note I change Lily's bra size! :) I had to make her girls bigger lol

I don't own Beyblade!

**Russian**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_' or 'looks' you'll know what one is which :)

(my notes :) )

Chapter...uh...*looks back at last chapter*12 :)

"Okay everyone here is the match ups, for the first round." Zoë said turning her laptop to face her once more.

"Melanie will be going against Wyatt in the first battle."

Melanie looked at her then to Wyatt. "Let him advance." She said looking at Zoë.

Everyone looked at her, with at 'what the hell?' kind of look.

"I'm not facing against an opponent that does not possess a bit-beast." She looked at Wyatt. "I'm not saying your weak, but my bit is far too strong even for blades with bit-beats."

Wyatt looked at her and blinked.

"It's for the best. Melanie has a hard time getting Grace to leave her blade. The only time she left we saw a bright light and that was it." Stephanie said shaking her head.

Zoë blinked and nodded slowly."Okay then. Wyatt moves on... Moving on."

"Joseph vs. April"

Joseph looked at the girl with colourful hair."Hope you know how to blade."

April smiled at him and just to get under his skin she bent down to eye level with him. "I _know_ how to. I'm just not as good has my boyfriends team."

Joseph took a step back and April stood up smiling. "Tell you what. If you win, you can pick any colour at all and I will dye my hair. No cutting just dyeing.

"What happens _if _you win?" Joseph asked looking at her.

"Joseph don't get cocky." Mariam said looking at her little brother.

"Just do whatever I say till it's safe for you all to leave."

Joseph looked at her. "Fine."

Everyone but the two fell to the ground. This was going to be interesting.

"Then we have, Ray vs. Zeo, Spencer vs. Emily, Kai vs. Kenny, Mariam vs. Kevin, Gary vs. Max, Daichie vs. myself-"

"What?" Daichie yelled "I was getting so pumped and I have to battle you!"

"You're going to win so chill out." Zoë said looking at him with a sweat drop.

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Daichie you're a world class champ. Just like every bladder here. I know how to blade I'm just not very good."

"Talking down on your self doesn't make you any better." Rick said looking at her.

"Look I've watched you all battle and really I rather fight someone who does not have a bit-beast." Zoë said shaking her head.

"ANYway," Zoë said looking back to her laptop."Then, Robert vs. Goki, Jim vs. Shelley, Eddy vs. Ian, Marian vs. Dunga, Stephanie vs. Enrique, Hiro vs. Steven, Michele vs. Lily, Tyson vs. Ozuma, Rick vs. Salima, Kari vs. Kane, Lee vs. Oliver, Sorry April. Tala vs. Johnny an-"

She stopped when she heard cracking. Tala was cracking his jaw, neck, and knuckles, and had an evil look on his face.

"And lastly Hilary vs. Bryan."

"**I get stuck with the angel from hell? Fuck."** Bryan said shaking his head, he looked to his team meats. "You better start looking for someone to replace me when she kills me."

Hilary smiled some. "I won't do that much damage. Just pay back from your guy's first world championship." An eviler look then Tala's went across her face. Everyone standing moved away from Tala and Hilary.

"Hey Hilary, since when do you blade?" Max asked looking at her.

Hilary looked at Max and smiled slightly. "Since I was three."

"But Hilary... You couldn't even _say_: _Beyblade _or _bit-beast_." Kenny said looking at her.

Everyone just stared at her.

Hilary sighed. "It was part is_ his_ plan. Part one: Go to Japan and attended school. Part two: Make sure I got in Tyson's class, and became class president. Part three: Keep him busy so he didn't have time to train. Part four: Take the whole team down in one big attack. But then the Saint Shields came along wanting their bit-beast and I had to stop them so I helped them train. I had talked to Kai in privet one night about it. He told me just to forget about _him_ and help the team out. So I did. I just didn't want to blade around you guys. Only because that part of my past I wanted to forget."

"So you _know _how to blade, _AND_ have a bit-beast?" Tyson asked looking at her.

Hilary just nodded. "Yea."

"Are you any good?" Daichi asked looking at her.

"She was one of the top 5." Melanie said, her voice held no emotion. It was weird. For someone to o look so much like Max but act just the opposite of him.

"Would you all just shut the fuck up about it!" Bryan snapped.

Lily looked at him and sighed, and shook her head.

"Okay let's get these battles underway!" Zoë said smiling.

"Joseph and April."

The area around them was woods. Behind one side of the dish was a waterfall and it was a long ways down. But it was far enough away unless they got hit with a powerful attack that sent them flying. Luckily the bladders know better than that.

Joseph took out his blade and launcher as did April.

"You better be ready to lose girly 'cause I won't lose." Joseph said, while April rolled her eyes.

Enrique shook his head. "He really doesn't get."

Mariam looked at him "What are you talking about?"

"April loves her hair long. But changes her hair colour every week pretty much." Oliver said looking at the two.

"Yeah, like last month she had white hair." Johnny said looking has the two got ready for battle.

"3...2...1 LET IT RIP!"They both launched their blades at the same time.

Both blades hit the dish at the same time.

"Come on Joseph just beat her already!" Yelled Dunga to his little buddy.

April's blade was attacking Joseph's has hard as it could but Joseph's attack knocked her right out of the stadium, while his blade kept on spinning at full power.

April smiled and picked up her blade.

Joseph was just grinning, "Well that was fun. Would have been better if it lasted longer." His blade went back to his hand.

"April why didn't you try harder?" Her older brother by a few minutes asked looking at her.

April smiled at him. |I was trying, but don't forget that I'm not a pro blader. Nor am I as strong as you are in the stadium."

"Next up. Ray and Zeo." Zoë said with a smile.

Ray stepped up on one side of the dish while Zeo, go on the other side.

(I won't be doing play-by-play. Sorry I can't deal with doing that and it would take me too long to do so.)

Ray had won his battle, as well as Spencer. Kai had beat Kenny very easy, without trying to destroy Kenny's blade. Mariam beat Kevin easy. Max had beat Gary after a few minutes. Daichi had Zoë out of the stadium before her blade even hit the dish. He wanted a rematch but she refused. He was mad to say the least.

Robert had beaten Goki without even trying. Shelley sent Jim's blade out of the dish after he attacked her. Ian beat Eddy after a few minutes. Eddy not happy that he had beaten him.

Mariah beat Dunga easy and Dunga was beyond mad and went after her only for Mariah to head for a tree and jump up grabbing the branch and pulling herself up. Dunga ran into the tree. Mariah jumped down and landed on her feet, and went and stood next to Ray.

Stephanie charmed Enrique, and ended up creeping him out along with a lot of the people there when she called out her bit beast who was a giant spider. She ended up beating him.

Hiro beat Steven without trying. Michele was out before the battle even begun with Lily who took him out as their blades clashed above the dish. They were both still spinning, but hers was in the dish and his outside.

Tyson and Ozuma battled hard with Ozuma almost going for a Tyson won.

Rick won his battle with Salima after she kept knocking him back every time she was close to exiting the dish. Rick was getting frustrated with this and called upon is bit beast Rock Bison. A couple minutes after that she was out.

Kari had won her match with Kane after toying around with him, and knocked him right out of the dish. His blade was turned to ice.

Oliver took Lee out after a few minutes of the battle.

Okay now normally these guys would have been pissed off, but if they were blading then they would have to miss an amazing battle at the end of this small tournament.

Now for the next battle it was Tala vs. Johnny. The most tens battle, seeing as Tala wanted to kill Johnny for hitting on his girlfriend, and not to mention his best friends little sister.

Now there will be no play-by-play here. So! Tala had won the battle after putting Johnny's blade on ice. He was then going to knock some sense into Johnny for hitting on Kari. But Bryan and Spencer stopped him from doing so. He can just get one of them to help later on.

Now it was down to the last match. The one the Bladebreaker have been waiting to see. They wanted to see what their coach was made of. Even though Tyson, Daichi, Max, and Ray don't want to see her on a _very_ bad day. Tyson knows what it's like and likes to stay on her good side. Now Kai, he won't admit but Hilary does scare him sometimes. _Sometimes._

"**Now don't kill me."**Bryan said looking at Hilary who just smiled.

**"I won't kill you. Lily won't like that she will lose her sex buddy."**

Tala, Kai, Ian, Spencer, Kari, and Stephanie all burst out laughing.

Everyone else just looked lost their minds other then Melanie, who was smirking, and Lily who was hiding her face in her hands.

Bryan growled, and raised his launcher. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

Hilary just smiled and took out her bade and launcher. It was a gun shaped just like the Blitzkrieg Boys had. Creepy.

"Hilary don't kill him!" Lily called to her, before they both lunched their blades.

The two hit each other at full force. They circled each other then Bryan made his attack.

"Falborg! Attack!" Bryan yelled and his blade went to attack Hilary's blade but her blade evaded the attack.

"Harmony! Let's show him what a real attack looks like!" Hilary yelled as her blade started to glow.

"Falborg! Get out of there!" Bryan yelled but it was too late. Hilary not only sent his blade flying but Bryan too. He went flying into one of the many trees behind him.

Lily ran over to him and got down on all fours to make sure he was okay. Ray watched his sister has she went the guy who tried to kill him a few years back, aid.

Hilary's blade went back to her hand, and she pocketed the blade.

Spencer went and helped Bryan stand up.

"Not so hard next time."Bryan said looking at Hilary. "I would like to keep on blading for while longer."

"It's just pay back." Hilary said with a smile.

Zoë closed her laptop. "Well…. Only three people almost got hurt." She said standing up.

"One got hurt and two almost got killed." Mariam said looking at the girl.

"It was the scary ones though so it's okay." She said smiling.

"Your Grandpapa won't like you talking like that." April said looking at her.

Zoë just smiled some.

"Hey, how we going to get back inside?" Eddy asked looking at April.

"I'll have to call Maria to come and get up." She said and took her phone out of her pocket.

"Will there be food when we get around front?" Gary asked looking at April.

Stomach growled some.

"Of course! I would never let my guest starve! Unless it's a creepy blader wanting to kill me, and wants to take out my brother and my boyfriends team. They tend to come around here sometimes…."

"THE DARK BLADERS COME AROUND HERE!" Kenny started hyperventilating and looking around.

"Kenny breath!" Tyson said taking hold of his shoulders and holding them still.

"What's his problem?" Rick asked looking at him.

"He was held as a hostage when were on our way to the world champion ships in Russia." Ray said looking at him.

April was on the phone talking with someone.

"And trust me. They aren't the nicest bladders around." Max said shaking his head.

"They can't be that scary." Dunga said looking at him.

"Scarier than those guys laughing." Mariah said point to the Blitzkrieg Boys, who glared at her.

Mariah shrugged it off.

"Okay Maria will be around in a few minutes." April said sitting on the ground.

"So April why not tell us more about yourself." Kari asked looking at the girl.

"Not much. I figure skate, play football, and go dirt biking once and a while. My brothers Enquire and my boyfriends Johnny."

"You play football!" Steve said trying not to laugh.

"Her football our soccer." Emily said looking at Steve then looked back to April, "You're dating that hot head guy!" she asked like Johnny wasn't even there.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Johnny yelled at her.

Emily ignored him.

"What about you?" Mariam asked looking at Zoë.

"Me? I play on my laptop, go to school. Help my grandpapa out, I live with my aunt over here."

"What's your last name?" Tyson asked looking at her. Knowing he saw her some where's before but could not think of where it was.

Zoë blinked. "It's Dickinson."

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, other than: The Majestics, the Deadly/Lovely Girls(My ocs) and April.

"I KNEW IT!" Tyson said pointing his finger at her.

Zoë looked at Tyson and blinked.

"Mr. D has a picture of you on his desk in his office!" He said smiling.

"Grandpapa did raise me." She said smiling.

Every looked and blinked. _'He raised her?'_

A horn could be heard, everyone looked to see a bus coming.

The guys sweat drop. "We couldn't walk?" Ray asked looking at the bus.

"It's a two-three hour walk to the front of the house." April said, waving the bus over.

While this was going on Salima was sitting by the waterfall looking at the long fall down. _'I wonder how deep it is...how deep… If it could kill someone.'_ She was just staring down.

"No way!" Rick said looking at Emily and Kenny who was done freaking out. This broke Salima from her thoughts.

"Were fixing everyone's blades." Emily said holding her hand out. "Even though you guys kicked me off the team I'm not going to let a blade get destroyed when it can be repaired."

Michael bit his lower lip, and looked down.

"No matter what you do, you can't beat Kari." Tala said looking at Rick

"What did you say!" Rick said going over to Tala, and towered over him

"She will put you and your blade on ice. She was only toying with Kane." Tala said looking up at Rick, not feeling imitated by him.

Rick growled at him.

The bus stopped not too far away from them.

Spencer was helping Lily with Bryan who was saying he didn't need any help at all, but winced she he took a step.

Spencer helped Bryan on the bus followed by Lily, then Ian, Kai, then Tala, who froze when he saw the woman who was driving the buys.

"**Mom!"**

~Flashback~

"**Momma, what are you doing here?"** Six year old Tala asked looking at his mom.

"**I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. You're my baby boy after all."** Nineteen year old Maria said while hugging her son.

Tala smiled and broke the hug. **"I want you to meet my friends."**

Maria smiled at him.**"Alright."**

Tala lead his mom outside where some kids where blading.

"**Hey it's the lady doctor!"**Spencer said looking over at them.

"**Guys! This is my momma!" **Tala said smiling happily.

Kai looked at her and smiled **"I'm Kai, and this is my sister Kari."**He said pointing to the girl hiding behind him.

Maria smiled at them,** "I know about all of you. I've read over your files."**

The six girls that were there smiled at her.** "It's nice to meet all of you."**

Three of the six girls looked confused at what she was saying.

The oldest of the girls translated for them, so they knew who she was.

-Present day-

Once everyone was on the bus and sitting down, on a seat, or Lily sitting on Bryan's lap, and not letting him up, they were on their way back to the front of the mansion.

Tala was talking with his mom in Russian.

She mostly spook to him for the ten minute drive from the waterfall to the front of the mansion.

"Alright go wash up and enjoy dinner." Maria said looking at the kids.

Once everyone was cleaned up they walked into the dining room. It had a giant table and had another one with food set up on it like a buffet.

Wyatt was the only one not there. While Tyson, Daichi, Gary, Dunga, and Steven all rushed over and started packing their plates. The other teams just sweat dropped. Stephanie was the first of the girls to start getting food on her plate. Lily was making two plates one for her and one for Bryan. Melanie was sitting down waiting for everyone else to sit down.

Sitting at the table was a little girl who had long red hair that was tied back. She was wearing a pretty blue dress.

"Who's the kid?" Rick asked blinking just noticing her sitting there.

"And why does she look like Tala?" Lee asked blinking also.

"Maybe it's his daughter?" Lily said then laughing some and set Bryan's plate in front of him.

Tala's eye twitched.

"I'd say it's his sister. Unless he was having sex at thirteen. I don't think so." Ian said and started to eat his food.

Tyson and Daichi were already stuffing themselves silly.

"Well... She sure has more manners then those two." Shelley said shaking her head at the two boys.

Hiro kept watching her. It bothered him that he couldn't remember who she was.

The little girl stood up and got off the chair and ran out of the room. A few minutes later Wyatt came in the room and made a plate up and sat down, where the little girl was sitting, and started to eat his meal slowly.

Everyone soon forgot about the girl, and went on eating. April soon came in the room, and made herself a plate, and sat down next to Johnny.

"Hey April, do you have any hot sauce?" Stephanie asked looking at April.

"Yea there is some in the kitchen. Help yourself." April said looking at one of the few girls that were sitting next to boys.

Stephanie smiled and stood up and went into the kitchen and came back out with three bottles, she took her seat next to Dunga, and Ian.

"Why did you bring out three?" Dunga asked looking down at the girl next to him. Seeing as Mariam was glaring wholes in his head.

"Hot sauce is the best!" she said and started to pour a bottle over her food.

Everyone stopped eating to try and watch her eat it.

Stephanie put the bottle down, and mixed up her noodles that she had on her plate up real good, and broke her chopsticks a part and took a bunch and dropped it in her mouth. She chewed and then swallowed. "Needs more sauce."

Tyson almost chocked on his food. "Michiko! Are you TRYING to go to the hospital again!"

"_Takao_ I can handle it better now." Stephanie said looking at her younger twin. Not a lot of people called her by her real name.

The two siblings where glaring at each other. It was broke by Gary, "Can I have some?" from a few seats down.

( And for those of you who like to see who is sitting where like me so I know what's going on I did a little sitting chart. So here it is:

Johnny, April, Zoë, Eddy, Michael, Kenny, Dunga, Stephanie, Ian, Emily, Hiro, Steven, Spencer, Melanie, Tala, Kari, Hilary, Kai, Wyatt, and Salima.

Robert is at the head of the table. The next bunch is sitting across from the ones above.

Oliver, Enrique, Mariam, Max, Jim, Rick, Lee, Zeo, Tyson, Daichi, Goki, Kane, Bryan, Lily, Ray, Mariah, Shelley, Ozuma, Joseph, and Gary.

Now, I will finish up this chapter with a last bit at I was not going to put in but I will.)

"April! Where are you! I need to talk to you!" A mousey voice came from the front of the mansion, and came into the dining room. "It's about—Oh! Hi!" she said noticing the bladers that where and gave them a wave.

Okay that chapter is done. I know I know it took WAY to long to put it up. I know. I don't even think anyone is reading this anymore, but... Oh well...

I will try and do chapters with the parings and all that. Also a surprise for the bladers too! :) please review. I don't care if it's a flame or not, at least they read it! Also... I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF I HAVE BAD GRAMMER OR SPELLING. DEAL WITH IT! IT COULD HAVE THIS LAID OUT MUCH WORSE! Thank you! ^-^


	13. Chapter 13

Weeeeeelllllllll WONDERFUL NEWS! I know you are all going to like this! I HAVE A BETA! YAY! It`s kaihil lover! YAY! so be sure to thank her! :)

Also I added to the chapter: Ages, please re-read, and I had to change a few things in: Characters

Chapter 13

I don't own Beyblade but I do own my girls. :)

Everyone looked at the girl that had come in.

"Mathilda!" Mariah said standing up and smiling at the other pink headed girl.

"Mariah! Emily, Hilary!" The bubble-gum pink haired girl ran over to the other pink headed girl.

Mathildawas wearing a helmet, knee pads, elbow pads, and gloves, and was in her sock feet.

"What's with the get up?"Joseph asked looking at her and raising his eyebrow.

Matilda blinked at Joseph, "Its gear for roller blading."

"Come and eat." April said and gestured her to the food and the empty chair at the other end of the table."And you can tell me why you came all the way over here too, and where are the boys?"

Mathilda let go of Mariah and took a seat, removing the pads. "Claude, and Aaron are hunting and Miguel is in the hospital. The guys(just season 3 teams other than the bad boys :) )chocked on their food. "WHAT?"

Mathilda looked at them and blinked, "He's getting his tonsils removed." Mathilda said impassively, waving her hands in the air; she still had her helmet on. After she had her stuff off other than her helmet she went and made herself a plate of food, then went and sat down again.

Hilary looked at her."Girl, you can take your helmet off now..."

Mathilda shook her head no.

"Its un-lady like to wear such a thing at a table." Robert said in a snooty voice, looking at her.

Mathilda bit her lower lip."As long as you promise not to say anything" They all looked at her before nodding. Mathilda played with her fingers apprehensively and slowly took off her helmet.

While this was going on Melanie was shifting around in her seat, unable to get comfortable. She kept fidgeting, so, Spencer looked down at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Lots of things are wrong." she muttered and reached into the back of her pants and took out her gun. Not her launcher, a real gun. It was a semi-auto, and she was not afraid to use it if she had too.

A burst of laughter broke out and Melanie looked down the table to see Mathilda's hair. It was very...Colorful. She raised a brow, and looked around her. Most of the guys were  
laughing and the girls were trying to suppress the snickers. Melanie's eye twitched.

"Guys shut up." Stephanie roared, she didn't want Melanie to kill anyone.

Her voice could not be heard over the roaring laughter.

BANG!

The room went deathly silent and everyone looked with shock at Melanie. Melanie stood up."You're making my fucking ears, bleed with your fucking laughter, you fucking morons." she snarled, put her gun in her pants and stomped out of the room.

At that moment Maria came running in the room.

She looked around frantically. "I heard a gunshot." she yelled. She diverted her eyes around the room, and looked at everyone. When her eyes rested on Mathilda, she gasped at her hair.

Mathilda pulled her helmet down over her hair.

Maria looked around and crossed her arms. "What did you do to Melanie?"

"No one's hurt Maria." Kari huffed, looking at the young woman.

Maria looked around at them once more before walking out. "Wyatt, can I speak with you?"

Wyatt, just stood up slowly, and walked over to the door, and followed Maria outside.

"What did you do!" Emily asked Mathilda, staring at her hair.

Mathilda sighed, "Aaron thought it would be funny." she explained, "I mean, I'm the co captain so I should have said no, but well... I didn't."

"_You're _the _co captain_?" Ozuma asked looking at her while raising a brow.

"Yea, I'm the second strongest on the team." Mathilda stated impassively, looking at Ozuma.

Ozuma started laughing and banged his fists on the table.

Mathilda blinked. "Is he okay?" she asked in doubt.

"No, he just thinks girls are weak." Mariam scowled, she was not fond of her team captain's chauvinistic behavior."I'm Mariam by the way."

"Well everyone has their own opinion. I mean. Right now I believe all guys are complete total douche bag." Mathilda said smiling.

"Hey!" Every guy in the room protested.

Mathilda just giggled.

Spencer had left to go after Melanie. She looked ready to shoot anyone in her path.

"Hey April where is the closest mall?" Stephanie asked looking at her.

"About a 10 minute walk from here. Why?"

"I need to get some beyblade parts to repair the damaged blades." Stephanie said, and around her pocket and took out a mirror, and set it on the table and bent down in front of it.  
She started to poke at her eye.

"Do you mind? Some of us are still trying to eat." Lee complained, looking at her.

"No not at all." She took something out of her eye and into a case; she then did her other eye.

Lee sweat dropped.

Ian snickered at him.

"What are you laughing at shrimp?"

"Just that Stephanie has the highest IQ in this room. Wait, in this whole place."

"Yeah right" Lee said glaring at her.

"What's your IQ then?" Michael asked looking over at her.

"My intelligence quotient is exactly 180. I can also hold more information, than the less skilled person. I can also finish a book holding 500 pages in approximately 30 minutes, maybe less; my logic thinking allows me the think over the average person." Stephanie finished with a smirk.

They all blinked other than the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Are you_ sure _she's Tyson sister? Let alone his _twin_?" Emily asked, no one in particular, bewilderment evident in her tone.

"Yes," Hiro confirmed, impassively, as he put some more food in his mouth.

Wyatt came back and took his seat and slowly started eating again.

"Hey Wyatt, what did Maria want?" Max asked looking down to the other boy.

Wyatt looked at him, and swallowed his food "Oh, my brother wanted to talk to me on the phone. He just wanted to tell me that he was leaving for Washington late tonight, so I'll be staying here longer."

"SPENCER GIVE ME MY FUCKING GUN BACK!"

"GIVE IT TOO ME NOW!"

"STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE!"

"SPENCER GIVE ME MY FU-"

Melanie's earsplitting yelling stopped. Everyone looked at each other.

Tala stood, up and left the room, and Lily left with him.

"What's going on?" Eddy questioned, looking slightly confused.

"Lily is just going to make sure Melanie is alive." Kari said plainly, looking at him.

"And Tala is going to make sure Melanie didn't kill Spencer." Bryan said, picking at his food, and looked at April. "Got any good food?"

April looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Like borscht and piroshky."

April just blinked. "I have no idea how to make that. Help yourself to the kitchen to make whatever you want."

Bryan raised a brow. "It takes an hour and thirty minutes to make borscht, and almost four to make piroshky."

"So Hilary, since you seem to be the only one of us even on speaking terms with your team, what's going on?" Mariah asked looking at the chocolate haired girl.

"Well... Right now I am currently working on their new train schedule that is now starting at 5am, and not 8am, and will start tomorrow morning." She stated, smiling. She closed her eyes tightly, and waited for her team's reaction.

"WHAT?" Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, and Daichi yelled looking at her. They almost fell from their chairs in tremor and shock.

"I'd make it four, BUT I need my beauty sleep, unless you want to deal with me, half asleep." Hilary smiled a fake smile, and waited for Tyson to protest.

Unexpectedly he didn't, but someone else spoke up.

"5:30a.m." Kai said, after taking a drink of his coffee.

"Mm, I think that could work." Hilary answered, pondering.

"Kai, you're taking her side!" Tyson uttered, looking down at Kai.

"I'm up at the crack of dawn training, and that is 5, most days." Kai averred and took a bit of his food.

Tala and Lily came back into the room, without Spencer and Melanie.

"Don't tell me they got lost." April said frowning.

Tala shook his head no, and took his seat.

Lily too, took her seat once more next to Bryan.

Everyone soon finished up, and went to wander around the house. They were surprised when they saw phones on the walls that were there to help you if you got lost, or if something was wrong.

Okay people! I am ending this chapter right here! :) I hope you all enjoyed it!


	14. Melanie and Spencer

**Another chapter! Thank you kaihil lover ^_^ your are awesome. The next few chapters are just about some of the parings. So we have Melanie & Spencer, Stephanie & Ian, Lily & Bryan, Kari & Tala, and Hilary and Kai. Then I will do more chapters. Please request someone if you wish to see more of them... I won't be putting no BEGA bladers in AT ALL. So out of all the teams in the chapter Ages, take your pick. :) And I will do my very best*be the best that ever was to beat all the rest now that's my cause!* Sorry wrong theme *hehe :P ANY WAY I don't own Beyblade only my girls.**

**Melanie and Spencer**

Melanie walked around the house with Spencer, an aura of callousness surrounded her.. She wasn't talking to him.

"Melanie, I'm sorry. You can't just pull your gun out like that and fire it off. What if you killed someone?"

Melanie shrugged her shoulders.

"I _know_ you would care if you killed someone on purpose." Spencer said knowingly.

Melanie looked down and heaved a sigh, "Am I really that cold?"

Spencer to his hands on her shoulders to stop her. Melanie stopped and kept looking at the ground.

"I don't think you're cold. You've just had it harder than the rest of the girls, and us." he said looking down at her.

"Not has hard as Lily." she whispered.

"We were kids. We couldn't stop them. Besides, she's highly skilled at martial arts, and drives Bryan crazy."

Melanie smiled. "Do you think my breasts are small? Compared to Lily's?"

Spencer looked at her and blinked. That wasn't something he expected her to ask at the moment."I don't know if I should answer that..."

"I won't be mad. I promise." she told him, softly.

Spencer smiled at her. "How about you take out your contacts and put your glasses on, then I will try and answer."

"You like me with my glasses on?" She stared at him.

"I think you look cuter with them on."

Melanie looked down, her cheeks going pink all of a sudden.

Spencer smiled and picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her off to the nearest bathroom.

Melanie had her face in her hands, but was resting her head on his shoulder.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special, don't you?"

Spencer looked down at her, and set her down. "Well... I'm not like Bryan and thinking with my other head. Or Tala who tends to think with both. Or Ian who uses his head too much. I like my head and my heart." He finished with a smile.

Melanie uncovered her face. "Spencer you know what happened to me wasn't you're fault." She didn't want him to feel as though it was. He had done nothing, but try to help her since the beginning.

Spencer frowned and looked away from her. "I feel like it is though."

"I don't blame you or the other guys. We were just kids. We weren't strong enough." she said empathetically, and tugged on his sleeve.

Spencer looked at her and she motioned for him to bend down, which he did, and she kissed his cheek gently.

Spencer smiled sincerely at her. He knew it was hard for her to show her feels. Melanie opened the door to the bathroom and went inside, shut and locked the door. She started to take her contacts out.

Spencer stood outside the door waiting for her.

Melanie came out a few minutes later with her glasses on. They were dark purple square frames, which looked really cute on her.

"You look so cute with those on." Spencer looked at her and chuckled some.

Melanie looked down blushing. He was the only one who could do that. He was seventeen and she was fifteen. Not that big of an age difference.

Spencer took her hand and led her into the library. Melanie let him lead the way. She would trust him with her life.

Spencer led her over to the bay window and sat down on the cushion and gently pulled her on his lap, and put his arms around her stomach.

Melanie allowed him to do this, but tensed when he put his arms around her stomach. She slowly, relaxed, and rested her head agents his chest and stared out the window.

Down below, in the front yard was the little girl from before, who was playing with a ball. She seemed so innocent, and carefree.

Melanie smiled at the small child, then frowned and looked down. She let out a barely audible sigh.

"What's the matter?" Spencer asked taking his attention away from the child to Melanie.

"I feel bad. I was yelling _and_ swearing, with a child in the house."

Spencer kissed her head. "I bet she didn't even understand." He told her in a comforting voice.

Melanie looked out the window again to see the little girl on the ground crying. She saw Maria running over to her and picking her up. "I remember when I was her age, I was playing with Max; we were kicking a ball around and I missed the ball and fell down. Mom came running over to make sure I was okay."

Spencer gave a melancholic smile, "I don't remember my mom every well, my dad was a work alcoholic. On his days off he would take me to the park."

Melanie smiled, at him."You do realize I'm going to have to tell my parents about us right?"

"Us or the other thing?"

"Both."

"I'm not going to end up dead, am I?"

"I sure hope not," Melanie stifled a small chuckle. "You probably won't."

Spencer just smiled and kissed her lips gently, and looked back out.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Melanie broke it. "You didn't answer my question."

Spencer didn't say anything. "I think it's safe to say that Lily has the biggest ones here."

Melanie grinned at Spencer and kissed his cheek.

Melanie snuggled up close to him and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

She always felt comfortable in his arms and so safe with him around. She may be a cold hearted son of a bitch, but she knew how to show _some _affection to people whom she deeply cared about and she was proud to say that Spencer was one of them.

**Okay there is another one! :)**


	15. Steph and Ian

Another one! ^^ its Stephanie and Ian :) enjoy! And thank you kaihil lover ^^

I don't own Beyblade

Stephanie and Ian

Stephanie was sitting in the library, (AN: On the other side where Melanie and Spencer are.) she was looking over the books. Ian was following her. "Steph, what _are _you doing?"

She seemed tensed, her forehead was creased and her eyebrows were knitted together."I'm going to do more research on the side effects of chemicals. I have been looking for books but no one seems to have it." She finished with a frown.

"For Lily?" Ian inquired.

Stephanie nodded her head, without looking down; she was still going through the book in her hand.

"They tried to save her. I know they did." Ian said indubitably, though not looking at Stephanie.

"I know they did." Stephanie sighed.

Ian looked down, and found a book on guns.

"What are you looking up?" Stephanie asked looking down at him.

"I have yet to find the type of gun that killed my brothers and sisters."

Stephanie frowned at him.

"I don't remember a whole lot," Ian began with a sigh, "I was only five. But I remember all my brothers and sisters being shot. I can still feel Anzhela's arms around me, trying to protect me. She was nineteen. I heard her screaming 'no'. I was pulled away from her, and they shot her right in front of me." Ian stopped himself from flinching as he began to reminisce about the scene when his siblings were killed before his own eyes and he did not have any power to help them.

Stephanie frowned when she saw his pained expression. She got down off the step ladder she was on, and hugged him.

Ian let her hug him. They were alone so it was okay. If Kai could smile in front of his team, then he should be able to hug his girlfriend right?

Stephanie smiled at him. "Don't worry Ian. One way or another we will get our revenge on Biovolt."

Ian smiled back, "How are we going to do that?"

"With your knowledge of explosives and my knowledge of the layout of the building we could take it out with everyone in it." Stephanie finished with a confident smile.

Ian looked at her and grinned. "I love the way you think."

Stephanie smiled at him and giggled."I'm glad. Now, I need to simply explain to my siblings about the circumstances with you."

Ian grinned at her. "Don't use too big of words. Tyson small brain just can't handle them."

Stephanie looked at him and giggled. "I might just do it to annoy him."

Ian chuckled.

"I do also need to get the others girls together, and hunt Lily down and drag her to the mall to get her-" Ian slapped his hand over her mouth.

"I do not need you to finish that sentence." Ian huffed, not looking at her. He could feel his cheeks becoming redder by the second.

Stephanie nodded and removed his hand from her mouth. "Alright, and besides, I do need to speak with April about her computer system and security system that she has."

"How do you know that she has a security system?"

"People don't have cameras in their house for no reason." Stephanie said matter of factly, pointing to a camera behind Ian.

Ian looked up at it and gave it the finger, while Stephanie gave it the peace sign.

"I think you were the luckiest out of all of us." Ian said looking down. "Boris didn't do anything to you, nor did he force you to do anything, only because the scientist said it could traumatize you and would not be able to hold as much information as you possibly can."

Stephanie looked down. "That may be so. But...I like saying good bye. I never got to do that with my mom. She died when I was only a few months old. Dad was around for a short period of time. Most the time I spent with Grandpapa. Hiro was too busy with Tyson." Stephanie continued, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. "I never got to say good bye to family. In case, I would never see them again."

Ian looked at her. He could tell she was crying. He didn't want to make her cry so he hugged her. "Don't cry Steph," he said and kissed her cheek. "Let's keep looking for information."

Stephanie nodded her head slowly. Ian sighed happily, and they both started their search once more.

Another one done! I know they are short and all but…Better than nothing!


	16. Lily and Bryan

Once again thank you to kaihil lover :)

I don't own Beyblade!

Lily and Bryan

"Come on Bryan." Lily whined.

"No." Bryan denied.

"I know you want too."

"Yes, but not here."

"It's not like someone will walk in on us."

"You do realize we are both in the bathroom, right?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That makes it even kinkier."

Bryan chuckled at her. "Now how did I end up with you again?"

"I think you liked my breasts. And Stephanie was too smart, Spencer wasn't letting Melanie out of his sight, Shelley was too old for you, and Kari is well..."

Bryan laughed at her. "Thanks." he said, and pulled her close to him and kissed her.

Lily broke the kiss and smiled. "You're welcome."

"What is Kari anyway?"

Lily sniggered, "Tala is her drug."

"You mean they already had sex?"

Lily nodded her head.

"Does Kai know?" Bryan asked, internally chuckling at what the consequences would be if Lily affirmed.

"Nope, and neither does Shelley. And that is how Kari wants it to stay, for now at least."

Bryan smirked.

"Don't you _dare_ tell Kai about Tala and Kari sleeping together."

"Or what?"

"No sex, for a month."

Bryan frowned at her. Damn it. She knew his weak point. But he knew she had a hard time going a month without sex too. "Fine, I'll keep it safe."

Lily smiled at him and kissed him once more. "Let's get out of here."

"How come you don't wear a bra?" he asked as she opened the door, and stepped out.

She smiled and said, "I don't like be contained."

Bryan smiled at her. "I see." As he followed her out of the bathroom, and down the hall.

"Now before I ask my next question you did get your needle right?" Bryan asked looking at Lily, who nodded.

"Stephanie gives it to me every second day." Lily said calmly, looking at him with a slight smile.

Bryan nodded and kissed her lips gently. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Lily gave him a small smile. "I don't blame you guys. I could never blame you guys for what happened to me."

Bryan sighed and pulled her close to him and rested his chin on her head. "When are we going to tell your brother?"

"About the needle or us, because I think he already knows about us." Lily whispered, looking up at him.

Bryan leaned on the wall and just held her. "The needle and the other thing."

"Oh." She looked down. "I don't know."

Bryan pulled her close to him, and he heard her gasp. He looked down and noticed that he was squeezing her breasts against him. He gave a smirk and bent down and started kissing them.

"Br-Bryan! Not here!" She could feel her face heating up, but she didn't try and get away.

"Come on. No one is around." He said and went to move her shirt some more.

Lily's ear's twitched and she pushed him away from her.

"What the-?" Bryan was about to get back at it, when Kevin came around the corner with Joseph.

They seemed to be plotting something.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Lily asked looking at him.

Kevin stopped and looked at her. "Nothing Lily."

Lily looked at him. "I heard you talking about stealing something of the girls. Just be careful. And whatever you do stay AWAY from Melanie. You've seen her at lunch. So watch out."

Kevin just nodded. "And Joseph, apologize to your sister. Remember if she goes back to your town. You go too."

Joseph looked away from her, and walked off with Kevin.

"I love your ears. You know that?"

Lily just smiled. "NOW let's go to a room and continue on."

Bryan smiled back, "Okay so we can make sex in the bathroom but not in the hall?

"Right," Lily smirked, looking at him as she opened a door, and looked around inside it. It showed no sign of anyone staying in the room so she walked in, tugging Bryan inside and locking the door. Bryan picked her up and carried her to the bed and pinned her down and started kissing her neck, and breasts.

And that is it! :) hope you all liked that chapter.


	17. Kari and Tala

Kari and Tala

Please note that I was drinking through most of this! Hehe! :)

I don't own Beyblade!

Kari was skipping down the hall happily. Tala was walking behind her, with his hands in his pockets.

"Kari what _did_ you eat?" Tala asked raising a brow at her.

Kari turned around and bent forward. "A little bit of everything." she said smiling.

Tala sighed and shook his head. Okay so he was _supposed _to be _cyborg_ but he was human before so he _knew_ how to show feelings to those he wishes.

Kari walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face, and when he didn't blink she kissed him.

Tala blinked and looked at her. Kari smiled and giggled.

"You really are something." Tala said looking at Kari, who giggled. "You're my Ice Princess."

Kari sniggered at him, and hugged his arm. "And you're my Wolf.".

He smiled a malicious smile "But a wolf would kill you if you're not careful."

Kari nodded her head. "I can too, so watch out."

Tala laughed some. She got him there. She almost killed Boris one time, by kicking him in the jewels. She then ran behind her Kai because she was too scared of him.

"You really know how to put the fear of God into people don't Kari?" Tala asked looking down at her.

Kari giggled. "Sweet innocent little me? Put the fear of God in someone?"

Tala chuckled. "Innocent? Since when is my girl innocent?" he asked as he pulled her close to him, and kissed her lips.

Kari giggled. "Sssh. I don't need Kai or Shelley finding out yet. They don't need to know about my virginity."

"Kai is going to kill me when I tell him about your virginity status." Tala groaned internally at the very thought.

"After we tell the others about us."

"They already know about us."

"I mean the REAL thing."

"I see, alright."

"And no telling Kai till you're alone with him."

"You do realize how sexual that sounded right?" Tala asked looking down at the girl in his arms, who giggled again.

"Okay, that's kind of hot."

"Excuse me?" Tala asked looking down at her, and let her go.

"I mean, my big brother, and from Hilary's point a view who is hot, and my sexy boyfriend, together? I think I might want to watch."

Tala sweat dropped. "Don't tell him you said that."

Kari giggled. "I won't. He might try and kill me."

Tala shook his head at her, and continued to walk around the place. He was surprised that no one was on that floor.

Kari looked around. "Did you hear something Tala?"

"Did I hear what?" Tala inquired looking at her.

"That." It was a muffle sound coming from one of the many room doors.

"I bet it's just Lily' and Bryan going at it." Tala said shrugging it off, and kept on walking, and took Kari by the hand.

"Let's see it we can find something to drink." He said with a grin.

Kari smiled happily. "Yay, then we can have hot sex!" she said grinning broadly.

Tala grinned and nodded his head, and walked down to the kitchen with her.

"How about we get out of here and head into town for a drink." Tala said looking at Kari who nodded.

They both started down the stairs to see Kai and Hilary talking. "Shit it's my brother. We can't let him know we're going drinking! He would want to come then we can't have sex!"Kari pulled  
Tala behind the corner of the wall.

Tala nodded, slowly. "Don't worry. He won't find out." he said, and kissed her lips.

"Promise?" she asked in a childish voice.

Tala smiled at her and nodded.

Kari smiled at Tala and took his hand, and Tala led her down stairs.

Kari smiled at her brother and waved to him, when he saw them.

"Hey Kai, hey Hil," Kari said waving at them, while smiling.

"Hey you two. Where you going?" Hilary asked looking at them.

"Tala's taking me out on a date, just sightseeing." Kari giggled.

Kai looked at his sister, then to Tala. "Sightseeing?"

Tala nodded his head. "Yea where just going to a few places. I might take her to the mall too."

"Tala, do you have any idea where the sights are or even the mall?" Hilary asked looking at Tala.

"Not really..." Tala said scratching the back of his head.

Hilary laughed a bit. "I'm sure you won't get lost. If you do, call me."

Tala nodded his head, as Kari started to pull him to the door. "See ya!" she called out, and shut the door.

Tala sighed and looked at her. "Where to first my lovely lady?"

Kari giggled. "Well, it's deadly lady, but let's hit the mall first so I can get a bag and a camera."

Tala nodded his head and started off with Kari, into town.

And Another :) again and again thank you to kaihil lover =D


	18. Hilary and Kai

I don't own Beyblade!

Kai and Hilary

Kai watched his sister and friend leave. "They're not going sightseeing." He grumbled matter of factly.

"Duh," Hilary said rolling her eyes.

Kai glared at her. Hilary just raised a brow. "I think you need to work on your glare."

Kai just kept on glaring at her, then glared at the door. "I swear if he takes away my sister's innocence ..."

"He's a dead man right?" Hilary asked looking at him, and smiled. "Kai, Kari, is a big girl. She can look out for herself. Trust me. As I recall, she was the one to stick up to Boris one time, and he couldn't do anything about it because she was Voltaire's grand-daughter and well..."

"Hil, please do not even finish that." Kai pleaded looking back at her.

Hilary smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now you and I need to make plans."

Kai looked at her and blinked. "Plans? What kind of plans?"

"Training plans." Hilary said simply, and led him down to a big room with a map, paper on the table.

"_Are _we going to war?" he asked raising a brow.

"Not yet, we are just going over the training for the team."

"Right," Kai said nodding his head slowly.

Hilary walked over to the easel and picked up a marker and wrote: TIME in big letters

"5 or 5:30?"

"Seeing as you won't be so scary when you wake up. 5:30."

"Thanks Kai," Hilary muttered, and wrote it down.

"Now what should you guys work on? Beyblade battles will be last that is if you guys are still standing."

Kai looked at her. "What you're not going to train with us?"

"Not this time, nope," she stated, smiling at him.

Kai sighed and sat down on a chair, as she started to make a list of things that had to be done.

Hilary smiled once she was done with the list, and showed it to him.

(1)Fifteen minute stretch

(2)Five laps around the gym

(3)Four suicide runs

(4)Fifteen minute lunch

(5)10 sit up

(6)10 push up

(7)15 chest expander

(8)Lift weights no less than 10 pounds each

(9)Three laps in the pool

(10)Practices launching.

(11)Beybattles. Ray vs. Kai Max vs. Daichi, and Kenny vs. Tyson

(12)Die

"You want us to die?"Kai asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Hilary let out a small laugh, "Of course not, but I know you guys will drop dead anyways, so I might as well put it on the chart."

Kai chuckled. "You know us too well. And you've only been part of the team for 2 year."

"I'll even ask April and see if she can whip up some Russian food for you."

Kai smiled, "Sounds good."

Hilary turned around and took the chart off the isle, and walked over to the other side of the room, and laminated the chart, so no one could rip it.

"Smart thinking," Kai stated watching her as she moved._ 'I can't get involved with her. I can't get involved with her.'_ Kai kept mentally telling himself.

"Hey Kai, want to go for a walk?"

'_Fuck it.' _He thought and nodded, "Sure."

'_I wonder if he remembers?' _Hilary thought to herself as she tucked away the schedule.

'_I wonder if she remembers?'_ Kai thought as he went on watching her.

Hilary sighed slightly and walked over to Kai. "Ready?"

Kai nodded and the two of them left the room, with Hilary shutting the door behind her.

Kai just looked at her and waited. "Let's go into the garden." She smiled widely.

Kai just nodded his head, and followed, as she lead him over to the big French doors, and opened them.

Kai gasp slightly, it was _huge_. It was an inside garden.

Hilary walked ahead of him and started down a path. Kai shut the doors, and followed her.

"Hilary. Do you remember?" Kai asked as he followed her.

"Remember what?" she asked blinking at him.

"What was supposed to happen..." Kai trailed off.

Hilary bit her lower lip, and nodded her head. "I do."

"How do you feel about it?"

"It's just weird." Hilary didn't look him in the eye.

Kai nodded his head slowly. He took a deep breath. "Want to get started?"

Hilary looked at him with wide eyes, slightly shocked. Was she hearing things right? "As long as we take things slow."

Kai just nodded and kissed her cheek.

Hilary giggled. "By the way Kai. You look even cuter without your face paint."

And there that one is! :) Hope you all enjoyed it! :) Thanks again kaihil lover! :)


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Beyblade only my girls! :)

Chapter 19(Wow)

April lead the girls up to second floor.

"Where we going?" Emily asked looking around the floor that they were on.

"My closet," April said smiling, and walked to a room and opened the door.

Mariah and Mariam looked at each other than to April. Mathilda just giggled, she had taken her helmet off when she was with the girls. Her bangs where still the bubble-gum pink, but the rest of her hair was well... in strips: Green, purple, black, white, red, brown, blond, orange, and baby blue. White was the biggest strip right down the middle of her hair.

Emily looked at her. "But we already have clothes that we can wear."

"But for the time being you girls are more than welcome to wear what is ever in this room." April said and showed them the room.

"Oh my God!" Mariam gasped, and looked around the room.

The whole room had shelves filled with clothes, and more clothes were hanging on racks.

Mathilda walked into the room, seeming to be the only one not in a daze other than April herself.

Mathilda started flipping through the tops.

April looked at the girls. "Hey where's Salima?"

Mariam looked at April, "She wanted to be alone for a while."

April nodded her head slowly. "Help you're self's girls."

Mariah smiled, and went to look at some of the top."Oh my God! You have it! I have been looking _everywhere _for this top! But every place I went to was too much money!" Mariah screamed and hugged the shirt, close to her. The top was a Chinese halter top style it was light pink, had dark pink and silver flower's(1).

April looked at it. "Well if it fits you right you can keep it." she said smiling. Mariah looked like she had gone to heaven. "And if it doesn't... We'll go and buy you one that fit's."

Mariah screamed and hugged her. "You_ are_ a GODDESS!"

April laughed and hugged her back. "Go, try it on!" Mariah let her go and ran behind some other clothes.

Mathilda was trying on a dress. Mariam was just looking at some tops; she pulled one out, looked at it and then put it back. She did the same thing with many of the tops. They all seemed to be done by color, and style.

"What's the problem, Mariam?" April asked looking at the blue haired girl.

"I need something that will make Ozuma regret kicking me off the team." Mariam muttered and kept looking.

Emily looked around. "Where is Zoë?"

"Oh I think she's doing her homework."April said, and looked at her watch.

Emily just nodded and looked at the skorts.

Mariah screamed and ran out with the top on and jeans that showed her belly. "IT FITS!"

Mariam smiled at her friend. "Looking good, I bet Lee will freak, when he sees you in that."

Mariah shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "I want to know what Ray thinks." She grinned showing her fangs.

Emily laughed some. "I'm sure he will love it." she smirked, and found a red with black pleated skort. She held it up and put it back. "April, mind if we hit the mall? I don't think I'm going to find my size."

April nodded and looked at Mariam who had put back what she was looking at.

"What do you girls think?" Mathilda asked coming out in her dress.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

Mariam, Mariah, and Emily each said, staring at her with wide eyes.

April laughed and clapped her hands.

Mathilda was wearing a black long sleeve dress that went to her knees, the breasts part was a light pink and the ruffles in the front were the same light pink. The sleeves had a bit of pink in them too. The collar was a black on the outside and white lace on the inside. (2)

"I think you should go to the mall like that." April said smiling at her.

"April, why on Earth do you have this kind of dress?" Mariam asked looking at her, bafflement clearly evident in her voice.

"Johnny and I went to a fundraiser a few months back. It was a costume one, so Johnny wanted me to look amazing. So I got it. Mind you my hair was black and red at the time."

"You are too crazy." Emily said shaking her head, and walking to the door of the room, and opening it.

Mariah just smiled and followed, happily. "I'm going to find Ray." she grinned happily and walked off.

Mariam looked at her. "She this normal?" she asked no one.

"Ray is her kind of but not yet boyfriend. They've know each other since they were kids." Emily said while shaking her head.

Mathilda followed them. She didn't bother getting changed yet.

~Ray, Lee, Gary, Rick, Michael, Kane, Goki, Steven, Eddy, and Tyson~

The boys were all watching TV. "What is this anyway?" Rick asked watching it.

"It's something to do with balding." Ray said looking at him, and paused the live TV. "That man in the back digging is Mr. Granger."

"Wait, Tyson's dad is an archaeologist?" Kane asked looking at Ray.

Ray nodded his head and press play on the TV. Tyson was in the room but over by the window, just watching the clouds got by.

Ray looked at him, and blinked. Something was off with him. Wait, both he and Hiro were off today.

"Ray?" Mariah's voice called out.

Lee hit his head, and groaned. He stood up, and started for the door. "Hey Lee, Just say you're sorry." Gary said looking at his captain.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to live with her for the rest of your life. She can _kill _me in my sleep." Lee said and stopped his sister from going in the room.

"This will be interesting to watch." Eddy said with a grin, and leaned back to try and see.

"Mariah I need to- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Lee yelled at her.

Mariah giggled. "It's called a _shirt _Lee." she said smiling at her big brother.

Lee was now unable to even _talk _to his sister, so he stomped off to the front door and slammed it shut.

"Oh no, she's wearing something that big brother doesn't like."Goki laughed looking at his friends.

Mariah came in the room and sat down next to Ray.

Ray looked at her."Lee got mad at you for wearing _that_?" He chuckled slightly.

"That looks really pretty, Mariah." Gary said looking down at her.

"At least _you _boys like it." Mariah said smiling and stood back up and pulled on Ray's arm. "Come on."

Ray looked at his friends, looking for help to get out of this.

"Have fun!" Gary said waving to him.

The PPB All-Stars snickered.

"Ty?"Ray asked, looking at Tyson who hadn't moved in while.

Ray was pulled out of the room by Mariah who led him outside.

"Hey Tyson you okay?" Kane asked looking at his buddy.

Tyson didn't move.

"Hey how about we go out front and have a battle royal?" Rick said standing up.

"I'll pass." Tyson said, and stood up and left the room.

The bladers all stared at each other. _'Defiantly something wrong.'_

"Hey Tyson! Let's go run!" Daichi said running up to him.

"No thanks." Tyson just kept his head down, and walked to the room where he was going to be sleeping. He walked in the room and shut his door. He clicked the lock and went and flopped on the big bed._ 'They don't understand. They wouldn't.'_

Kenny walked into the room. "It's that time of year again." He sighed, holding Dizzi, and took a seat where Ray had been sitting.

The group of boys looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Kane asked blinking at Kenny.

Kenny was about to say something but was cut off before he even got his words out. "Our mom died around this time when he wasn't even a year old." Hiro said from the door way and left going back down the hall. He ran into someone. "Sorry." He mumbled, and looked to see who he ran into.

His face went red, and looked away. "It's okay." Shelley said with a slight smile. She had on, her white scarf and had blue triangles on her face. She had _borrowed_ them from her brother. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top that said 'flirty' in black sparkly letters, black fitting jeans, with red boots that went up to her knees.

Hiro looked at her again. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

Shelley blinked at him, and tilted her head to the side slightly."I'm Shelley..., Kai's older sister..." She said slowly.

"I know that, but how the hell do I feel like I have meet you before." Hiro was getting really annoyed with her games.

"Because you have." She stated simply.

"Where!" Hiro demanded, staring at her.

Shelley leaned in and kissed his lips. "Think about your first kiss." Then she walked out the front door.

Hiro just stood there, and blinked and then blinked again. Then it finally hit him. "Aw Shit!" he muttered, and then went to see his brother.

~Kai and Hilary~

Kai blinked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't have your blue triangles." She said smiling, at him. She was sitting on a stone seat, watching him. She was wearing jean shorts that went to her mid thighs, and a black tank top.

Kai blinked at her again, and went and looked in the nearby fountain, and stared at himself. How could he not notice this sooner!

"How the hell?" he asked, trying to think back when he washed them off.

"Shelley cleaned you up before we made a run for it."

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Kai asked looking at her slightly annoyed.

Hilary blinked, her cheeks tainted with red. "Like I said, you look cuter without them."

Kai crossed his arms and huffed.

Hilary giggled, and stood up and took something out of her pocket. "Here," she said smiling, and held her hand out to him.

Kai looked at what she had in her hand and gave a small sigh, and took the stud and put it in his left ear. Hilary smiled at him.

"There you go." she giggled, smiling at him.

Kai took her hand and lead her and lead her around the garden.

Hilary walked with Kai. "Should we tell the rest of the team?"

Kai looked at her and grind. "I think I have a better idea."

Hilary looked at him, and blinked.

Kai lend in and whispered in her ear. Hilary started giggling. "Alright!"

Kai smiled at her, he was so happy to see her smile, and then frowned. "I'm really sorry I couldn't stop Boris from hurting you. After it happen... I felt so bad. He should have never done that to you, or to Melanie."

Hilary gave him a slight smile. "We were only kids; we will get are revenge."

Kai nodded his head slowly he then lead her out of the garden.

~April, Mariam, Emily, Mathilda~

"Hey Mathilda, what are Aaron and Claude hunting anyway?" Emily asked looking at the previously bubble-gum, now colourful haired girl.

"Oh, a guy that asked me out then ended up cheating on me." Mathilda said with a slight smile recalling the memory.

"What!"April asked gasping, in surprise they were walking passed the living room where the guys were sitting. "Guys can be such jerks."

"Hey!"

April looked to see the guys in the room. "Not you guys... okay, well, Michael is one."

"Hey!" Michael said standing up, looking at them.

"Well you got to admit it is true." Kenny said nonchalantly, looking at him.

"See ya' boys." Mariam said, walking ahead of April to the front door, Emily followed then April, then Mathilda. The guys just blinked.

"Hey lets go out and have that battle!" Steven said standing up.

"Guys your blades are being fixed. You can't blade." Kenny reminded, looking at him then to the other boys.

The guys all frowned, and sighed, and sat back down.

"Hey girls, maybe we should wait for the other girls before we go? That way there we don't have to make more than one trip to the mall. And I need to go and see Miguel and let make sure he's feeling better." Mathilda said looking at the girls before they left the house.

Each of the girls looked at each other and blinked. April looked at her. "You know what? I like the sound of that."

~down in the basement~

Max was swimming in the pool, as well as Jim.

Ozuma and Dunga were working out.

"Hey Ozuma, question for you." Dunga asked looking at his team captain.

"What is it Dunga?" Ozuma said while doing a sit-up's.

"Mariam and Joseph's parents agreed that Joseph could come was only if Mariam was on the team right? Well if she off the team and she goes back that means Joseph has to go back as well..." Dunga said blinking at Ozuma, who stopped, in mid sit-up.

Ozuma looked at Dunga, before standing up and swiftly moving out the door. _'Damn it! I forgot about!'_Ozuma thought to himself and went up the stairs. He passed Wyatt who was hold the little girl's hand and was walking her down the hallway to a room. After playing outside she went in to play with Wyatt. Ozuma didn't mean too, nor did he realize that he had pushed the small child down.

The small child fell on her bum, and her blue eyes filled with tears. Wyatt got down on his knees and made sure she was okay. "It's okay Jade. I'm right here. He didn't mean to hurt you." Wyatt said softly looking at the little girl, who held her arms out to be picked up. Wyatt smiled and picked her up in his arms, and carried her rest of the way.

Ozuma came to the end of the hallway and looked around, looking for Mariam. He noticed at the very end of the hall by the big doors with a bunch of other girls, he found the one he was looking for. He started to the group. "Mariam!" he called out, annoyance and anger prominent in his voice.

Mariam looked over her shoulder to see Ozuma come her way. "And looks like he finally remembered. Dumb ass." she muttered, and looked at the girls yet again.

"What is it?" Emily asked looking at her.

"He just realized that if I'm not on the team then neither is my brother." Mariam finished with a grin.

April laughed some, and shook her head.

Ozuma walked right up to her. "Let's battle. You win; you're back on the team. I win; I take care of being responsible for Joseph."

The guys that were watching TV were now watching this little scene play out.

Mariam looked at Ozuma. "No." She answered simply, and turned away from him.

Mathilda was putting on her gear once more. "Want some company?" April asked looking at her, with a questionable look.

Mathilda shook her head. "No that's okay. I'll be back later, and I'll bring some parts too!" she said smiling, and buckled her blades up, and went out the door, blading backwards while waving to them.

"Mariam."

Mariam looked at Ozuma, and raised a brow, so that it went under her bangs. "No. I'm not battling you and you are _not _taking responsibility for my little brother. Do you _know _what my parents will do if I came back _without _my brother? Besides you don't even have a blade _to _battle with!" Mariam was starting to get really pissed with Ozuma now.

"Mariam as-"

"Don't even THINK about finishing that sentences Ozuma! You think you can boss people around just because your 'leader', I think you need to get your head examined. You're MORE annoying than Joseph is! Now leave me alone until you're not being an ass whip and ready to apologize!"

Mariam took off down to the room she was staying in, and Ozuma was going to follow her but didn't get too far. He ran right into Salima who was carrying a bowl of ice cream.

They both fell on the floor; the ice cream bowl went into the air. "Watch where you're going," Ozuma snapped before starting to get up, and then stopped. He felt something cold run down his face, and his back.

The two girls burst into laughter, Salima smiled some. The two other girls were pointing at Ozuma. Ozuma tossed the bowl aside, and stormed off, mumbling something about how girls were plotting against him.

They guys in the room where also laughing, at this little show.

"This is better than TV!" Daichi said laughing while wiping the tears from his eyes.

Goki, Eddy and Steven all nodded.

And there we have yet another chapter done! :) please review! :) They make me happy and I giggle when I get them ^^ :) note the numbers can be found at the bottom of my profile if you wish to see pictures!


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own beyblade just my girls

'_thinking'_

_Other things_

"Talking"

**Russian**

Chapter 20 (i think im on a roll! Lol :) )

Melanie shifted in her sleep, and slowly woke up, and looked around. _'Where am I?'_ she thought to herself, and looked around once more. _'Oh right. Hilary cousins place...'_ she looked up to see Spencer still sleeping. She smiled to herself, and reached up and kissed his cheek. She smiled at him before falling asleep again.

~Tala and Kari~

Kari was walking down the streets of Rome while holding Tala's arm. They already stopped at the mall to get a bag that Kari liked, and a camera. They walked around taking pictures. Well Kari was taking pictures or she got Tala to take a picture's of her. "Is the film all gone?" she asked looking at him.

Tala looked at her, and to the camera, looking at the numbers. "Yea it's done."

"Yea! Now let's get our drinks." She said smiling happily, she held on to his arm, and looked up at him.

"Question is should we buy drinks for everyone?" Tala asked looking down at his _innocent _girlfriend.

"Mmmmh... I think just for our teams. Shelley, Melanie and Lily would want some. I _know_ your guys would want a drink and Kai would _kill _us if we didn't pick him up anything." Kari giggled, and smiled at him.

Tala chuckled and kissed her head. "Of course my Ice Princess."

Kari smiled at him, and let go of his arm, and held his hand.

The two of them walked into the store, and looked around. "**What should we get?**"

Tala shrugged his shoulders, "**The hard stuff?**"

Kari picked up a basket and held on to it as she and Tala looked around the store. Kari walked over to a shelf and picked up some quarts of vodka. She put nine bottles in the basket she was holding.

"**Nine quarts? Is that all we'll need?**" Tala asked looking down at his girlfriend questionable.

"**Mmmmh maybe your right.**" She said and put three more in the basket.

Tala laughed lightly at her, and took the basket from her, and carried over to the cash. Kari was getting her wallet out to pay, while Tala took the bottles out of the basket.

The cashier looked at them."Do you have ID?" She asked looking at them, unsure whether or not to trust them.

"Of course!" Kari said smiling and took her ID out and gave it to the cashier.

The cashier looked at it and smiled, and gave it back to her, "Wonderful." She said and started to scan the bottles, and is put them all in separated paper bags, then in plastic bags, and set them aside. "$80.60 please." She said looking at Kari, who took out a debit card and handed over to the girl, who swiped it than gave it back to her, Kari put her pin in and pressed the okay button. It went through fast. The girl gave her both resets and smiled. "Have a good day!"

Tala was carrying the bags back to the mansion, while Kari walked next to him. "This was fun." Kari said smiling at him.

Tala gave her a gentle smile. "Yea, too bad we had to cancel the sex part out of our plan."

Kari frowned and nodded. "I mean we can go _one_ night without having sex right?"

Tala nodded his head slowly. "I hope so."

Kari giggled, as they opened the gate to the mansion, and walked up the driveway.

Lee was sitting by the fountain, mumbling something in Chinese. Mariah and Ray were over sitting _in _a tree talking. He was on the lower branch laying down, while Mariah was sitting on the one above him.

Kari giggled at the three of them before walking inside. April was cleaning up the mess Ozuma made, and Salima was helping her. Emily was missing. So were Michael, Rick, Steven, and Eddy. Weird.

"What did you guys go and get?" April asked looking at them.

"The goods." Tala said holding up two bags, with a grin.

April's eyes widen. "You guys _drink_?" she asked surprised.

Tala looked at her and blinked. "Yea we've been drink since we were kids."

"Tala most kids don't drink when they are kids." Stephanie said coming down the steps with Ian, she had a book tucked under her arm, while Ian had a book in his hands.

Kari smiled at her friend. "Did you find anything good?"

Stephanie gave her slight smile."I don't know but it's an update book. List of chemicals around the world. With mixtures and side effects."

April just looked at them, and blinked not even sure what they were talking about. She was about to walk off but Stephanie stopped her. "April is do you have a room that we can work in?"

"Uh... I think the library is the only place... really."

"Can we drink in there?" Tala asked looking at her.

April looked at him and bit her lower bit. "Alright." She said looking at them, before walking off with Salima.

Stephanie smiled, and started back up the steps,"Do you guys know where Bryan and Lily are?" She asked looking over her shoulder at Kari and Tala.

Tala groaned, and nodded while Kari just nodded.

"Tala you come with us to the library and Kari can go and get them. Seeing Bryan would want to kill you for intrupting them." Stephanie said looking at Tala, who just nodded.

Kari nodded her head and kissed Tala on the cheek, before going ahead of them and down a hall way were she had heard the noise from ealyer.

Kari skipped down the hallway and stopped at the door. She put her ear to the door and could hear light breathing coming from the other side of the door. She smriked, and reached up under her hair, and took a clip out. As she took the clip out her hair became longer, and went to her but. She flattend the clip and slide it in the small hole and moved it around some, and heard the click. She grined and pocketed the clip and pushed the door wide open."Time to wake up!" She said smiling wildly with her eyes shut.

A groan was heard she looked to see which one made it and she turned around and went out the door.

Hehe hope you all enjoy!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Don't own Beyblade! Only my girls!

Kari hide her face in her hands. She _did not _need to see that. How could she make that mistake? They're something's a girl should _never _have to see.

"Kari? What are you doing?" Lily asked blinking at her friend.

"I thought it was you in Bryan in there." Kari said looking at her, and pointing too the door she had closed.

Bryan snickered at her."Who did you walk in on?"

Kari mumbled something.

Lily's ears tiwtich."Are you fucking _serious_?"

Kari nodded her head.

Lily started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Kari whined looking at her, she stomped her foot childishly.

Lily smiled,"Of course it is."

Bryan looked at his girlfriend."Who was it?"

"You would laugh at me if I walked in on my brother and his girlfriend having sex."

Kari blushed some, but nodded her head.

Bryan started laughing.

~ In the room ~

"Did it work?" The brunet asked looking at the boy next to her.

The bluenet grind."I think it did.

The girl giggled, and fixed her bra, that she was still wearing.

"Thanks for doing this Hil." He said and kissed her head.

Hilary laughed some."Oh it was fun." She messed up his hair and giggled.

Kai looked at her and blinked."Did you just mess my hair up?"

Hilary smiled."We have to make it look realistic."

Kai grind and messed her hair up.

Hilary smiled and moved her hair showing her neck.

Kai just blinked. What was she expecting him to do?

"Hickey" was all she said.

Kai's eyes widen slightly. Okay he was sixteen years old and he was never with a girl before.

"Just suck in one place." Hilary said noticing the look on his face.

Kai nodded slowly and lend forward, and started sucking on her neck. He stopped when she gasped.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

Hilary shook her head no "No you didn't hurt me. I was just surprised."

Kai just nodded "If you say so."

Hilary hugged him."Shall we go scare your sister some more."

Kai nodded and stood up and pulled his shirt on, and then pulled his pants up over his boxers.

Hilary pulled her tank top over her shirt, and pulled on her jean shorts.

Kai put on his scarf, and looked at Hilary who was watching him.

"You heal really fast." She commented and gently took his arm.

Kai nodded his head, before opening the door. He saw Bryan and Lily talking with sister.

Bryan noticed them come out and grind. "Have a good time, Kai?"

"Shut up."

Hilary could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks.

Bryan snickered.

Kari looked at her brother, and frowned. "I don't love you no more." She said in a childish tone.

"Oh really?" Kai asked raising a brow.

Kari nodded her head.

"Oh well then." Kai said shrugging, his shoulders carelessly.

"Come on. Tala and _princesses_ here went out and got the goods." Bryan said and scooped Lily up in his arms.

Lily laughed and let him carry her away.

Hilary giggled, at Kari.

"Hilary is that—Oh my God!" Kari asked and looked at her brother and poked him in the chest, which still seemed to hurt because he hissed at her. "You _marked _her!"

Hilary covered her face with her hands. '_Okay maybe I didn't think about people saying something like that.'_ Hilary thought to herself, and looked at Kai. "I'm going to find April." She said and kissed his cheek before walking off.

Kai smiled as he watched her walk off. "Come on Kai." Kari said and walked off with Bryan who was carrying Lily to the library.

~Emily, Michael, Steven, Eddy and Rick~

"So what you're saying is that you kicked me off the team just so Boris wouldn't try and kill me?" Emily asked looking at her _team_.

Steven nodded his head. "Yes."

"We didn't want to tell Judy because she would get too worried." Eddy said, looking at her.

"But we didn't know he was going to find you anyway and capture you." Rick said, throwing his hands in the air.

Emily sighed and looked down.

"So… Forgive us?" Michael asked hopefully, looking at her.

Emily looked at the guys and fixed her glasses. "Well…"

"Come on Em. Please?" Michael bagged.

Rick, Steven, and Eddy all looked at their captain, then to Emily.

Emily sighed and smiled at them. "I can never stay mad at you guys. You guys were just trying to make sure I was safe. You're all over protective brothers."

The guys looked at her and a blinked.

"Does that mean we can bash any guys head in if he hurts you?" Rick asked looking at her.

Emily just nodded.

"Yes!" Steven and Rick high-fived, while Michael and Eddy where planning something. Maybe her future boyfriend's death?

Emily just smiled at them.

~Ray and Mariah~

"Tell me what happened Mariah." Ray asked looking at the pink haired girl that was sitting above him.

Mariah sighed, and looked down at Ray. "I was coming back from a hike. And I kind of slipped into a mud puddle. Anyways, when I got back to the village, Lee was looking for me. I thought we were going to train. Well I was training on my hike too but yea…"

Ray sat up and pulled himself up and sat next to her.

"Then Lee came up to me and told me I was off the team. He didn't even explain himself. He just walked off!" She cried, and glaring down at her brother from the tree she was in.

Ray put his arm around Mariah. "How about I talk to him?"

Mariah looked up at Ray. "You'd do that? For me?"

Ray nodded his head. "Of course. We've been friends since we were kids." He kissed her head, making her blush some. Okay he knew she liked him. But did she know he liked her? "And I was telling the truth. That top does look really cute on you." He grind before flipping out of the tree and walking over to Lee, who was _trying_ to clam himself down.

"Hey Lee." Ray said walking over to his long time friend.

Lee looked up and looked at Ray, and sighed. "Hey there Ray." Then he looked down. "Mar hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. "Ray said sitting next to him.

Lee looked at him. "She almost gave me a heart attack." He said sweat-dropping.

Ray chuckled. "Come on. She's your baby sister. It's in the job description."

Lee groaned some. "Does it have to hurt so much?"

Ray laughed at him. "I think they call it 'Pay backs a bitch'."

Lee looked at him, "I was just looking out for her. I didn't want her to get hurt." He sighed and looked at the ground.

"May you should talk to her?"

"When I heard her coming to look for you I was going too. But her top, caught me off guard…"

Ray nodded. "Well here's your chance now." Ray said looking at him.

"No wonder all the girls like you."

Ray chuckled. "I'm just more opened minded then the others."

Lee rolled his eyes, and walked over to the tree his sister was sitting in. He jumped into the tree, and sat next to his sister.

"You sure do know how to scare me." Lee said looking at Mariah.

"Mhp." Mariah didn't look at her brother she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on Mar. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt." Lee said looking at his sister.

Mariah said nothing, just looking away from her brother.

"The top does look nice on you."

Mariah uncrossed her arms and looked at her brother. "Really?"

Lee nodded his head. "I'm sorry for freaking out, at you earlier."

Mariah smiled and hugged her brother making him lose his balance, and fall out of the tree

Mariah and Lee both laughed. Ray smiled at the siblings.

~Library~

"I'm not doing it." Kari whispered standing back.

"I'm not looking to die." Ian whispered, crossing his arms.

Lily shook her head no.

Kai was sitting at table watching what was going on Tala was with him, along with Bryan.

"Why don't they just shake her shoulder?" Kai asked looking at the two other guys.

Both of them looked at him.

"She will try and kill you. You have to get Spencer up first then, he can wake her up, without getting put to death." Bryan said looking at Kai.

"Why is Stephanie the only not backing off? You would think she would seeing she has such a high IQ."

"You would think. But Stephanie is stubborn." Tala said, and watched how Stephanie was going to wake the two of them up.

"We got liquor." Stephanie said loudly.

Spencer shifted along with Melanie. She was comfy. She liked being in his strong arms keeping her safe from everything around her.

Okay and that ends this chapter! :) hope you all like it! =D


	22. Chapter 22

I think it's time for an update! =D Thank you kaihil lover for being my beta! =D your awesome! ^_^

"**Russian**"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter 22

I don't own Beyblade!

Spencer's eyes started to open, and looked down at Melanie. She was sleeping some peacefully in his arms. She looked like a small child, curled up in his arms.

"Mel, you need to get up now, or you won't sleep tonight." Spencer softly whispered in her ear.

Melanie mumbled something incoherent in her sleep.

"Come on." Spencer said and slowly moved his arms and sat her up, on his knees.

Melanie slowly started to open her eyes, when she was moved. "Mmmmm."

Spencer smiled at her. "Kari went out and got some drinks."

Stephanie went over to Melanie."Girl, you _need_ to wake up _now_."

"Noooooo," Melanie's voice sounded almost whinny.

The guys chuckled, while Kari, Stephanie and Lily giggled at their friend.

"She's _nothing_ like Max." Kai said watching her.

"Nope, complete opposite." Kari said matter of factly, smiling at her brother.

"Just like you and your sisters." Tala said grinning at his friend.

Kai glared at him.

Melanie slowly started to wake up, and looked around room and looked at her friends, and frowned. "I was having such a nice sleep too."

"Sorry Mel. But we didn't want you to be sleeping too long."Stephanie said looking at the younger girl.

Melanie looked at her. "Where're the drinks at?" she asked slowly got up on her own then Spencer stood up with her

"Right here," Tala said holding up a bottle and took the top off it, and took a drink.

Everyone took a bottle and started to drink, aside from Stephanie who was reading the book and writing down chemicals and side effects.

~Joseph and Kevin~

"Mariam sure is mad at Ozuma." Joseph sighed as he had watched his sister stand up to him.

"Mariah seems to have forgiven Lee, but who knows?" Kevin asked sighing also.

~Hilary~

Hilary's POV

I walked around the place trying to find April I hated this place it was so big. It had too many bedrooms and bathrooms. I sighed, and looked around once more. I put my hand where Kai had left his _mark_. It was on my own free well of course but still. I could feel my face heat up. _'Why did I let him do it again? Right, to freak Kari out._' I sighed deeply and looked around the house, and went into the kitchen to see Oliver, cooking. Ray was just coming in the room.

Oliver looked up and smiled at me."Hello, Hilary."

I waved "Hi there, Oliver."

End of Hilary's POV

Ray waved to Hilary too. Hilary smiled at him and walked over to the two boys. "You two think you can help me make something?"

Oliver and Ray looked at each other and blinked, then back to Hilary. "What is it?" Oliver questioned looking at the brunet.

"Russian food."

"If you tell us what's on your neck." Ray said, looking at her.

Hilary felt her face heating up once more.

"What's on whose neck?" Enrique asked coming in the room, and looked at his cousin, and blinked.

Hilary's face went redder.

"WHAT'S ON YOUR NECK!" he screamed, the boys that were in the living room ran into the room.

Hilary sweat dropped, and sighed, and shook her head.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked looking at Enrique, then turned to Hilary and his eyes widened. "What happened?"

Hilary sighed and rubbed her fore head. "My _boyfriend_ felt it was necessary."

"BOYFRIEND!" the boys yelled.

Enrique passed out. April came running into the room, followed by Maria.

"What's going on? What's with the screaming?" April asked looking around the kitchen.

"Seems Hilary has a boyfriend," Kane said blinking.

"And he left his mark on her neck." Goki put in.

Maria went over and looked at Hilary's neck and shook her head. "Was it him?"

Hilary just nodded her head. Maria sighed some before looking at the others. "Nothing to worry about." She said smiling, and left the room.

The guys just blinked, in confusion. "Go play video games." Hilary said and turned back to Ray and Oliver. "So...what first?"

April, dragged her brother by his feet out of the room.

Gary walked over to the fridge, and opened it and took out an apple to eat. "What are you making Ray?" he asked looking at his long time friend.

"I guess Russian food." Ray said sighing, and shook his head.

Kenny, Kane, and Goki all left the kitchen and went back into the living room.

Hilary smiled brightly and hugged them both. "You're both AWESOME!"

~What everyone is up too~

Spencer, Tala, Bryan, Kai, Kari, Lily, Melanie, and Ian are all drinking in the library while Stephanie is doing her research on chemical mixtures.

Ozuma is taking a shower to get the ice cream off of him.

Tyson locked himself in his room.

Mariam is pissed at Ozuma, and has locked herself in her room.

Hiro is in his room, after giving up on trying to get into his brothers room to talk to him. He is remembering the little girl he met as a child.

Max, Jim, and Dunga are all swimming.

Wyatt is playing with Jade.

April is dragging her brother by his feet to a room to leave him in.

Johnny and Robert are playing chess in another room, with Johnny getting mad because he's lost the past five games.

Michael, Steven, Rick, and Eddy are grinning like maniacs while plotting the death of the guy who hurts their little sister...errr... Emily, and she watches them do so while shaking her head at them while smiling.

Kevin and Joseph were plotting something.

Daichi was walking around the mansion trying to find something.

Lee was sitting in the tree again with his sister, and braiding her hair for her.

Salima was in the video game room watching Kane and Goki play a game.

Oliver, Ray and Hilary were making some Russian food in the kitchen.

Shelley was on her back from a club.

Gary had gone back to watching TV.

Zoë was in her room getting changed, then walking to the video game room, to play some games.

Zeo was already in the room with Kane and Goki playing Diddy Kong Racing.

Kenny was sitting at the table in the dining room, trying to figure out what parts they were going to need.

"Where is everyone Chief?" Dizzy asked, in a question tone.

"Too busy to help with blade parts," Kenny muttered sighing and went on typing. "I hope we can get all these parts."

"I'm sure we can, if not we can just make them a whole new blade!"

"Dizzy they will need them for tomorrow morning! You _know_ how long it will take to design a whole new blade for a blader and them getting used to it in less than a day!"

"Mmmm, very true."

Kenny sighed, and went on typing; he had each of the bladers' blades on the table. He would get Dizzy to scan them and from there they would get find out what parts they would need. He looked at Tyson, Tala, and Rick's blades. They seemed to be the worst out of the bunch; he hopped that he could fix them up.

Maria was looking for Kai so she could tend to his injuries. She carried a medical case with her and looked round the house.

She found them at long last sitting in the library drinking. She walked over to the table. "Kai I need to change your bandages." She said setting the stuff on the ground.

Kai looked at her. "Can it wait?"

"No."

"Too bad." He turned around and took another drink of his Vodka.

Maria raised brow, at him. Normally she was easy going with stuff, but she didn't like it when her son's friends talked down on her, she looked at Stephanie who was the only one not drinking.

"Stephanie dear can you help me?"Maria asked looking at the young navy haired girl.

Stephanie looked up her work and nodded and stood up. "Of course," she answered with a slight smile, and walked over to the young woman to help her.

"Kai, Maria would like to check on your wounds." Stephanie said walking for to the older bluenet.

Kai just grunted.

"Kai _don't_ make me hurt you." Stephanie said looking at the older boy.

Kai looked at her, with a 'you-can't-hurt-me' look.

Stephanie pulled out his chair and threw him off of it.

"What the fuck!" he snarled at her, and started to get up but Maria got down and held him down and was trying remove his scarf.

"Get off of me!"

"Kai Susumuovich Hiwatari stop struggling RIGHT NOW!" she raised her voice, like she barley ever did.

Kai stopped struggling when she said his full name. He let her look over his wounds and treat them, right before helping him get his shirt back on. "There. Done." She said and stood up, and with Stephanie's help got him back onto the chair.

Kai mumbled something under his breath.

"No more drinking till tonight." Maria said looking at them, then looked to Stephanie and nodded. Stephanie smiled at the older lady.

~Maria~

Maria left the library, and walked down the hall. She was thirty years old, with long red hair that she held back in a bun, and had wonderful blue eyes. She was currently wearing nice jeans, and a nice top. She was wearing an apron over top. She was slightly big around the stomach, after having two kids and not getting much of a work out and all.

Now, you must be thinking, 'she's thirty years old and Tala is seven-teen. She was only a young teenager when she had him.' Yes this is true. Maria, was raped when she was thirteen years old, she didn't know who the father was but she was going to raise the baby by herself if she had too. When Tala was five years old her own father, sold him off to Boris. She was heartbroken, that her father would do such a thing and to his own grandson. She had run away from home and went to look for work, and get her son back. She found work as a nurse in the very place where her father had sold her son too.

Okay that chapter is done! =D I hope you all liked it! It took me FOREVER to write this one.

I did have to get that bit about Maria out sorry! ^^

Please make a request on bladers you wish to see more of! =D


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Don't own Beyblade!

Thank you KaiHillover! =D

Writing

"**Russian**"

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

~Now taking it away from all our lovely bladers~

Mathilda walked into the hospital, and walked over to the elevator. She had taken her roller blades off outside and put on her shoes, just so she wouldn't get in trouble. As she got in people gave her wired stares, she simple ignored them.

Miguel was propped up on a hospital bed, reading a comic book that Aaron had let him borrow for the time being. Now he had been there for two days because the doctors wanted to keep a close eye on him to make sure he was going to be okay. He was going to be allowed to leave soon.

"Hey Miguel," Mathilda said popping her head into the room. "How're you feeling? Any better?"

Miguel looked at Mathilda, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Still can't talk can you?" She said frowning, coming in the room, and closing the door, and took a seat next to his bed. "Aaah, if it was only MingMing, instead of you." she added sighing.

Miguel smiled. He picked up the note pad and pen that was next to his bed, and wrote down on it.

I've had better days. I can't have solid foods for a while. And I'm getting sick of apple juice. Miguel showed the note to her.

Mathilda giggled and smiled at him. "I bet you are. Don't worry. Once you 100% better we're taking you out to eat."

Miguel smiled at her. BTW where did you get the dress?

Mathilda looked at the note pad, and read it, She blushed, and looked down. "April. We were going to be going to the mall later. And I like."

Miguel smiled at her, Looks good on you. I think it needs to be a little longer though.

Mathilda blushed. "Just like a big brother would say." She snapped her fingers. "Oh!" she lend in over and whispered in his ear, "All the bladers are here in Rome."

Miguel looked at her and blinked. A very light brush of pink crossed his face when she breathed in his ear.

Mathilda smiled at him, and stood up. "I'll let you get some more rest. Once you're out you can go over and see them."

Miguel nodded his head.

Mathilda kissed his cheek, and stood up and left.

Miguel held his head and sighed. '_This is not good for my health._'

Mathilda left the hospital and put her roller blades back on and put her shoes in her bag, and took off to try and find the rest of her team.

Miguel looked down at the beyblade on his night stand. His team _forbid_ him from playing until he was 100% better. This is what he got when he put Mathilda in charge of the team if he couldn't make the call.

~Out on the streets~

Twin clowns were entertaining a group of people with their blading skills.

They seem to be having a wonderful time, just having fun.

Mathilda was roller blading by them and stopped and looked at them, and blinked. Then smiled widely, and made her way through the crowed and watched them perform.

Once the show was over everyone clapped, and the two clowns bowed.

"Hey, you two!" Mathilda said smiling at them, and went over to the siblings.

Julia and Raul both turned to look at her, and took off their mask, and smiled at the young girl. "Hey Mathilda!" Raul said smiling at her.

Julia gave her a hug. Mathilda smiled at them, both. "How are you guys?"

Mathilda looked around, and whispered in Julia's ear. "The bladers are in town." Then she pulled away. "I'll show you guys after I find Aaron and Claude."

"Do you have any idea where they could be?" Julia asked looking at her.

"Possibly a beyblade shop?" Raul asked, blinking and pointing over to the shop across from them. There was a bike with a rack on the back of it, leaned up against the wall.

Mathilda beamed happily. "That's Claude's bike!" She said and skated over to the shop, and was about to go in when two boys came out. Mathilda fell on her butt and looked up at the two. "What happen?" she demanded standing up on her own and moved closer to them.

Both Claude and Aaron looked at each other, and sighed. Aaron put down his skateboard, while Claude put the box he had in his arms on the back of his bike. They both put their helmets on.

"Well!" Mathilda demanded.

"We go into a fight." Claude said looking at the small girl, feeling intimidated, he maybe small but she really knows how to put a guy in his place.

"What are all those parts for?" Raul asked looking at them.

"Miguel sent me a message, that we had some visitors. Thought it would be best to buy some parts. Just in case." Aaron said smiling. A tooth was missing.

Mathilda did not look happy. "Let's go and say hi to them." Julia finally said smiling at her friends.

The small group, nodded Mathilda lead them away from beyblade shop, and down the streets of Rome.

"So, what _did_ happen?" Raul asked walking next to Claude and Aaron, while the girls were a head of them.

Aaron gave a small cough, and looked at Claude.

"Mathilda's ex-boyfriend broke her heart... So we went to find him and break something of his..." Claude said in a low whisper.

The girls were talking about a new line of clothes that had come out. "Raul didn't think it was really you wearing that dress." Julia said smiling at the younger girl.

Mathilda laughed some, "I know. I went by to show Miguel and he wanted it to be longer."

Julia laughed some, as she walked along with Mathilda... who was really rollerblading.

The group soon came up to the very large mansion. Mathilda opened the gate and let them all in. Julia and Raul looked at each other and grinned. They placed their mask back on their faces, as they head up to the mansion.

"April! I'm back! I brought a few more people over!" Mathilda shouted, her voiced carried on throughout the mansion.

"Ah! Ms. Mathilda!" The butler said and bowed to her. "Ms. April is down in the basement with her guest. Shall I call her up?"

Mathilda shook her head. "No, that's okay." She said smiling and took off her roller blades once more, and led the group, down the hall way and down the stairs to the basement.

"Hey April! I'm back! And I brought a few friends, and some of my team." Mathilda stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked, to see _everyone_ down there. Claude came down carrying a box of parts along with Aaron. They blinked. "I guess she meant everyone." Aaron said blinking again, not recognizing some of the bladers there.

Tyson had left the room after someone – made a threat to kick the door down and stop moping around.

The bladers just blinked at one another.

"You brought parts?" Kenny asked looking at them, and blinking at them.

"Yea. It was Miguel's idea." Claude said looking at Kenny.

"Come on over you guys." April said smiling at them.

"April you _do_ know who they are right?" Johnny asked looking at his girlfriend.

April looked at him and blinked. "Yea, they are bladers that were being used to try and take over the world."

"Why does it _always_ seem that the one who wants to take over the world is Boris?" Kari said sighing, and looked down and pulled her legs close to her.

"Welllll... He started with us... moved on to boys realizing the female mind was just completed to understand and to _never_ underestimated. Knowing that male species as too much pride, and would do anything to take control over something, making them the weaker of the two. Males are also know to be hot-headed and can let their anger take them away with them and cause pain physical, and in some cases death. The female species however likes to keep her pray close to her then close in for the kill. Females can kill faster and easier then the males, because males tend to underestimate us. Also because we are cute and tend to trick guys into doing are dirty work for us. Therefore, females are just as powerful then _any_male is emotionally. And can hide her feelings to a male with easy when she wants too. Females only need males for one reason: to reproduce. We can do everything else on our own." Stephanie said in one breath while cleaning her glasses with the edge of her skirt. She then put them on and looked at the bladers, who just blinked at her.

"Girl, I think you just broke every male's pride in the room." Hilary said and laughed at her.

"Why did _I_ get stuck for a know-it-all sister?" Tyson said sighing and sat down.

"Nicely put." Julia said from the stairs her mask covering her face.

Raul stood next to her and said nothing.

"What are some clowns doing here?" Dunga said standing up and looked at them.

"Girls are all the same. Weak."

"Ozuma, If you do not wish to die right here and now, I would highly suggest changing your mind about the strength of females." Melanie said pointing her gun at him.

Spencer came from up behind her, and gently took the gun, after seeing the guys go white.

"Again... What's with the clowns?" Dunga asked looking towards the twins.

Lee looked at them and shook his head.

Mariah was playing with the braid her brother did.

Wyatt was off at the side with Jade who had run to him, and buried her face in his chest. Wyatt was rubbing her back.

"Mathilda told us—"Raul

"That you were here—"Julia

"So we came to visit." Both

Everyone looked at them and blinked, Tyson smiled at them. The ones who knew them greeted them. "Who are these guys?" Mariam asked looking at Hilary.

"They are a brother sister team called F-Dynasty. They came in third place in the tournament." Hilary informed her.

Wyatt looked down at Jade. "Don't cry Jade. They aren't scary. They are just bladers, like your brother."

Jade looked at Wyatt with tears in her eyes.

"So you're bladers, uh?" Ozuma asked looking at them. "How good are you?"

"Are you stupid?" Julia asked sounding slightly outraged, looking at him through her mask.

"No."

"Really? I didn't realize seeing that you didn't take in the fact that Hilary said that we came in _third_ place in the tournament." Julia said harshly.

Raul took his mask off and Julia took hers off.

"What brings you guys here anyway?" Ray asked looking at them.

"Mathilda found us performing and told us what was going on." Julia said, shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

"What happened to you guys' faces?" Eddy asked looking at Claude and Aaron.

"We got in a fight..." Claude said slowly, kind of, not really forgetting about his black eye that was slowly starting to take place on his right eye

"But we got out numbered..." Aaron said with a slight frown, his nose was bruise, and a bruise was around his jaw.

"You _what_?" Mathilda practically yelled looking at them. "I _told_ you two not to go near him! He has _four_ older brothers who are in a _gang_! And they _all_have records!"

"Girl, you went out with a guy who was in jail?" Mariah asked looking at her while raising a brow.

Mathilda said nothing and looked away.

"And I thought my boyfriend was bad for almost killing my brother." Lily said raising a brow.

Bryan sweat dropped, "Thanks." He muttered.

"Girls – well most of them like guys who think they are all that... Then some girls like guys who are sweet and carrying. Judging by the looks of things, most of the girls here like bad boys." Emily said looking around at the girls. April was dating Johnny, Hilary was staying pretty close to Kai, Lily was sleeping with Bryan, Kari stated that she was dating Tala, Melanie was staying pretty darn close to Spencer, Stephanie and Ian were speaking in Russian about something... More than likely, planning a death of someone or to blow something up... Maybe both..., and Mathilda had dated a boy with a record. Yup, all that more than confirmed her theory.

Claude gave the box of parts too Kenny. Kenny nodded a thank you and went and reached for a beyblade out of the bag, and his eyes widen. "The blades are gone!" He yelled, and got down looking for them, while freaking out.

"What!" everyone looked at him.

"They can't be too far. I mean you guys didn't even leave the house! Kenny was looking over them at the table." April said looking around the room, looking worried.

Lily walked up behind both Joseph and Kevin who were whispering and picked them both up from behind. "Where are they?" She demanded narrowing her eyes at them.

Everyone looked two the three of them.

"Lily, it's not good to accuse-"

"I heard these _monkeys_ trying to plan something." Lily said cutting off Emily, and glared at the two of them, and lifting them up. "So?" she demanded.

"We didn't take them!" They both yelled concurrently.

Lily raised a brow and looked at them. "Then tell me what you were planning."

"No way!" Joseph said struggling to get out of her grip.

Mariam looked at Lily. "Put my brother down."

Lily looked at her and was silent for a moment.

"Lily, drop Kevin too." Lee said looking at her.

Lily looked at both of them. Then without warning she tossed both boy's – with easy into the pool. Both of them let out a scream as they went flying.

Mariam ran over to the pool, followed by Mariah, to make sure they were both okay.

Lily started for the stairs, when Dunga got in her way. "No one throws my little buddy around!"

Lily looked at him. "Pathetic." She spat out and picked him up with one hand, and tossed him across the room and into the pool like it was nothing.

"Lily." Melanie said looking at her.

Lily walked right by her team and up the steps. No one said _anything_ till the door shut.

"What the hell!" Ozuma yelled and looked at Ray. "Your sister has some issues she needs to deal with."

"Don't talk about Lily having issues!" Kari said standing up from her spot tears forming in her eyes. "They messed her DNA and mixed in chemicals into her blood! They have been using her as a weapon since she was six years old! They've made her into a creature to kill!" She started to cry and ran up the steps following Lily.

The room went silent yet again.

"Ozuma, I highly suggest not speaking to girls." Tala said before going after Kari.

"You talk like that again to Lily. You're dead." Bryan said and left.

Dunga got out of the water, along with Joseph and Kevin.

Melanie looked at Stephanie. "Tell me you have found something in all that reading you were doing."

Stephanie bit her lip gently. "Possibly."

Shelley sighed and looked down. The basement door opened and soft foot prints. Most of the group looked up to see who it was. Maria came down caring a tray, and a bottle of water.

"Hello." She said smiling at the teens.

"Maria, what's that?" April asked blinking at the tray.

"Beyblades. Found in..." she couldn't think of the term to use in English.

Everyone just looked at her.

"**Couch.**" She spook in Russian.

Everyone just blinked at her.

"They were in the couch?" Stephanie asked and walked over to her.

Maria nodded. "I sorry. English still new to me." She bent down and showed them all the blades that were fixed."Broken. I fixed up."

Stephanie smiled happily. Everyone went to get their blade. Tala's blade was missing from the tray, but Kari, Lily, and Bryan's were all there.

"Thank you."

Everyone was inspecting their blade to make sure it was perfect.

Maria walked over to Wyatt and gave him the bottle of water, and took Jade in her arms, and left the teens.

Mariah looked down at Kevin. "_Did_ you take blades from Kenny?"

Kevin looked down. "Maybe."

"Kevin, maybe is not an answer." Lee stated looking down at the boy.

Kevin looked away from them.

"Yes." Kevin muttered.

"Start explaining." Mariam said looking at her younger brother.

Joseph didn't look at her, but to Ozuma. "Ozuma would you just _apologize_!"

"Nu." Ozuma said looking at Joseph.(No)

"Desigur, el nu va! el Are mândrie prea mult!"Mariam said glancing at Ozuma. (Of course he's not going to! He has too much pride!)

"Anyone speak Romania?" Stephanie asked looking around the room.

"Ozuma, Doar spune-o! Nu ca cineva de aici să înţeleagă!" Dunga said looking at this captain.(Just say it! Not like anyone here would understand!)

"Nu tine!" Ozuma said looking at Dunga. (Not you too!)

"We need a translator." Emily said sighing. "Or everyone just speak one language."

"Sorry. We speak Russian when it's necessary for us to do so." Stephanie said looking at her.

"What languages _do_ you know?" Emily asked looking at her.

Stephanie looked at her and blinked. "I know Japanese, Chinese, English, Russian, Spanish, German, French, Italian, Latin, and Egyptian. I can understand sign langue, and read brail. And I just recently learned messaging." She said and ticked off her fingers as did so.

"You have _way_ too much free time on your hands." Emily said shaking her head at her.

"Bine! Dvs. înapoi pe echipa. Fericit!" Ozuma said looking at Mariam before going up stairs looking pretty pissed off. (Fine! Your back on the team. Happy!)

Mariam just stood there and grind. "Very."

Salima looked at her. "He caved?"

Mariam laughed and nodded.

"Anyone up for a battle? About you? Cutie on the bench?" Julia asked looking at Wyatt.

Kai looked over at Wyatt. He had yet to see him blade. He gave a small chuckle from the look on Wyatt's face.

Wyatt looked at her eyes wide. "Uh... I think I'll pass..." his cheeks turned a slight shade a pink when she called him 'cutie'.

"Scared?"

"To be honest: Yes."

Julia looked at him and blinked. "Now why can't _all_guys be like that?"

"Pride." Max said smiling at her.

"Of course it is." Julia said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Raul?" Mathilda asked looking at the Spanish boy.

Raul looked at her, and blinked. "Si?"

"How about that re-match?"

The bladers looked at her, and blinked. Her blade was blasted to bits. She pulled a blade out of her bag. It was a new Pierce Hedgehog blade. Raul smiled happily and nodded and loaded up his blade.

Claude bent down next to Aaron. "Why couldn't she date him and not the other guy?" he whispered.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. "I just hope Mathilda won't go out with another guy like the last one." Aaron whispered back.

"Sorry, you guys. Dish is busted. But we can go into the front yard." April said looking at them.

"I think we should do a battle royal!" Daichi said smiling happily.

"Kid, you really need to lay off the sugar." Melanie said looking at Daichi.

"Or _you_ need more!" Daichi said looking at her.

"More will kill me." Melanie said, her tone was simply cold.

"Why can't you be more like Max?"

Melanie said nothing, "I can _never_ be like my brother." She said and walked away from the bladers and went up stairs.

Stephanie looked at Spencer. "**You're not going to follow her?**"

Spencer shook his head no.

"What's up with your team, Steph?" Tyson asked looking at her.

Stephanie sighed and looked at Tyson.

"Melanie was hurt at a young age, and Lily was tested on do to her DNA...Kari..." Her voice got lower and lower.

"She was almost killed as a child for not obeying a command." Kai said looking down.

The bladers looked at Kai and blinked. Right Kari was his sister.

April bit her lower lip. "I think we should go up stairs and go in the front yard and have that battle royal. It will be fun." She said smiling.

"I'm going to change again and I'll meet you outside."Mathilda said grabbing her bag and running up the steps.

"So Aaron, what made you decide to colour Mathilda's hair?" Emily asked looking at the Jamaican boy.

Aaron smiled slightly. "It was a simple dare. She didn't _have_ to do it."

April raised a brow and shook her head, and went to the stairs.

"So when do we make a run for it?" Johnny whispered to Robert.

Robert looked at Johnny. "We offered to help April help them. And that is what we are to do. April is after all your fiancée."

Johnny groaned. "Don't use that word."

Oliver looked at Johnny. "You are the one that swore you would look after her."

"And what's wrong with my sister?" Enquire asked looking at Johnny.

Johnny sighed, "Nothing." He muttered.

"Are you four coming?" Zoe asked looking at them from the bottom stair.

"Of course we are!" Enquire said smiling and walked over to her.

Outside the group of bladers who wanted to battle were outside.

April had got the dish ready. It was the fountain. She had drained the water from it, so they could use it.

Wyatt watched the bladers gather around it all of them pulling out their beyblade.

Everyone but Wyatt, Claude, Kai, Shelley, Spencer, Stephanie, April, Kenny and Zoe, were around the fountain ready to launch their blades.

"Wait for me!" Mathilda said coming out of the mansion dressed back in regular clothes. She had a yellow shorts and a light pink top. She had her goggles around her neck, and her helmet off. She was wearing ankle socks with her shoes. She got her blade out, ready to blade.

"How come you're not blading?" April asked looking at Claude, and blinked.

"Mathilda won't let me. My arm is still sore from the tournament."

April frowned. "That's too bad. You _did_ see a doctor right?"

Claude nodded his head. "Mathilda forced me to go see one."

Everyone was gathered around the fountain. Like this: Johnny, Hilary, Kevin, Enrique, Max, Lee, Rick, Dunga, Gary, Salima, Steven, Ray, Oliver, Julia, Kane, Michael, Daichi, Raul, Eddy, Robert, Hiro, Mathilda, Goki, Mariam, Tyson, Mariah, Joseph, Ian, Zeo, Emily, Aaron, Jim. They all raised their launcher and did the countdown. "THREE... TWO... ONE... LET IT RIP!" They all launched their blades.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

~Tala & Kari~

Kari was lying on the bed in the bedroom she was staying in crying. Tala was lying next to her holding her, as she cried.

"He's so mean." She cried, holding onto Tala's shirt.

"I know Princess." Tala said and kissed her head, and gently ran his fingers through her hair. He held her close to him as she cried. He knew that her friends meant everything to her.

Kari gave a hiccup, and slowly calmed down. She sniffed a few times.

Tala looked down at her and kissed her head and wiped her tears. "You look prettier when you're not sad." He told her and kissed her lips.

Kari smiled some, and hugged him again. "I love you."

Tala blinked down at her, "After what we've done I hope so." He chuckled, slightly, and kissed her head.

Kari blushed slightly, and put her head in his chest. "**Love me?**" she whispered softly, holding his shirt.

Tala looked at her and blinked. He lifted her head up to face him, "You know I already love you." He said kissing her deeply, pulling her close to him with one hand, while the other one went up her back and unclipped her bra claps.

~Bryan and Lily~

"I hate you."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"After we just had sex?"

Lily was silent. "Yes."

"So we are sex buddy's more than we are an item?"

Lily sighed and kissed him.

"So you _do_ like me?"

"No."

"You sure?"

Lily nodded

Bryan sighed and kissed her head.

"I don't like you, I _love_ you."

Bryan looked at her and grinned. "Glad to hear it!" and kissed her lips.

Lily pushed him up off her with one hand, putting him up in the air, and grinned cockily.

"Okay, something is not right with this picture." He said looking down at her.

Lily laughed. "What? You don't like your girlfriend being stronger than you?"

"It's 50/50 really..."

Lily laughed and brought her hand down and set him down.

Bryan chuckled and kissed her.

Lily broke the kiss and ran a hand over his scarred chest, and frowned. "I know I said it before. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I deserved it. I tried to kill your brother. And if I did kill him, then I wouldn't be here today." Bryan said and kissed her head.

Lily smiled at him, and rubbed her head under his chin. Bryan rubbed behind her ears.

Lily purred.

~Out front~

Tyson and Daichi were out. All the bladers ganged up just to take them out.

Salima knocked Robert's blade out of the dish.

Mariam and Max were having it out.

Hilary was going after Johnny, to get him out.

Mathilda and Raul were battling one another.

After a few minutes—or five, the only blades left spinning where Julia, Raul, Mariam, and Josephs.

"ATTACK!" the four of them yelled. Their blades rushed towards each other a cloud of dust appeared.

"Who won?" Rick called out.

No one answered. Everyone waited for the dust to be cleared.

Spinning alone by its self was a purple beyblade spinning at full speed.

"Amazing!" Stephanie said smiling unable to take her eyes off of the battle. "Her ability to take the crowds cheering to power her blade is amazing! It takes a lot of work to manage to do something like that."

Julia stood there with a smirk. "Way to go, sis." Raul said and went and picked up his blade from the fountain, along with Mariam and Joseph who looked over their blades.

"Girl, you rock!" Kari called from up above on a balcony.

Julia looked up to see Kari standing there leaning on the railing. Her dark blue hair went down to her mid back; while her lighter blue bangs were hanging down on the side of her face her cheeks were red. She was wearing a short sleeve black turtle neck top and jeans capris that hung off her hips. Her top showed off her stomach.

Kai looked up at her, before going back in the mansion.

Kari giggled and went back in the room.

Everyone blinked a few times. "Is she _really_ related to Kai?" Julia asked looking at the group of people.

"Yes." Shelley said nodding her head and hurried after her brother, just to make sure he didn't do anything he would regret later on

"I think they are the weirdest family _ever_." Spencer said sighing and rubbed his temples, and went back inside, to find Melanie; Ian followed him and went to get some food. Stephanie followed him because... Well... She can!

Everyone looked at each other. "Hey April, what time does the mall close at?" Julia asked looking at April, who blinked.

"10. Why?"

Julia's eyes widen and a smile grew big. "Let's grab the other girls and go to the mall! I haven't had a good shopping trip in _weeks_!"

April blinked and took a step back from the girl. "I guess we can... What do you girls think?"

"Shopping sounds good to me!" Mariah said smiling, and Mathilda nodded her head.

Hilary shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, what the hell."

The guys started to go inside, when they started to talk about shopping. Raul was _almost_ inside when—"Raul! You're coming too! We need someone to carry our bags." Julia said in an ordering tone looking at her younger brother, who looked at the other guys for help.

"Save me." He whispered, looking at some of the bladers for help.

Wyatt looked at the boy and frowned. "I'll go too."

Raul looked at him and blinked. "Are you sure?"

Wyatt nodded his head. "Yea. But I'll have to check with Maria to make sure it's okay." He said before taking off.

Raul blinked, and sighed, before going back to his sister.

"Let's get the other girls. Shelley and Melanie won't come though." Hilary said smiling at the girls.

"How come?" Emily asked looking at her.

"Melanie's not one for shopping. Or malls. Or crowds."

"Sounds more like Kai then like Max." Mariam said looking at Hilary.

"Hey Johnny!" April said and ran up behind her boyfriend.

Johnny looked at her, "Yes?"

"Care to come with us?"

"Not really..." Johnny said looking at her.

"What the hell!" Ray yelled from inside.

The girls ran inside to see what was going on.

The guys, mouths open gaping at the sight.

Kari was walking down the steps with a leash. On the other end was Lily. Who had collar around her neck she was wearing a tight black top, and a tight skirt that went to her thighs. She had lots of cleavage showing off. Two of her tattoos could be seen. On her feet were her flats.

"Come on kitty!" Kari said smiling and Lily just glared at her as she walked down the steps.

"Do you _realize_ how sexual this looks?" Lily asked looking at her.

"Yes."

"Kari, what do you think you're doing?" Ray asked looking at the girl with blue hair.

"Taking Lily to the mall to buy her some bras." She said smiling, and giggled.

"Too much information." The guys muttered, and they all went to do their own thing.

The girls left too dragging Raul with them and Wyatt going on his own free will, and Kari was pulling Lily along.

The guys had gathered in the living room trying to find something on TV.

"_So,_ who wants to see the Deadly Ladies wasted?" Ian asked, looking at the guys.

The guys looked at him, then at each other. "Sure?" they said slowly, than looked back to Ian.

"Ian. What video is it?" Kai asked looking at him skeptically.

"The best one." Ian said grinning, and took out a disk and popped it into the DVD player. Stephanie and Melanie were standing in the door way watching them, they looked at each other and Stephanie gave her a little smile, while Melanie just had a face that didn't seem to care.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

On the TV were the four girls, dancing or... trying too. All four seem to be _completely_wasted. The song 'Ugly' from Bring It On was playing. Melanie had fallen over twice and was laughing like a manic. Over to the side a picture of Ming-Ming could be seen...With many holes... In her head...And through out her body... Clearly saying... We want her dead!

The four girls seemed to be just laughing and having a good time...

"Where did you get this?"Ray asked looking at Ian and raising his eyebrows.

"We got wasted and had a video camera with us." Ian replied shrugging his shoulders.

"So you recorded our sisters wasted?" Tyson questioned rising a brow.

"I _am not_ wasted. I didn't even have a drink. Drinking would kill my brain cells, and work its way to my liver and slowly kill me from the inside, and I will not live to see fifty." Stephanie said seriously, walking into the room, she then walked over to the boys a book held in her hands.

The guys all jumped and looked at her.

"Hey, it's true. I don't have a liver like you guys do." She said rolling her eyes at the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"How come you didn't go with the others?" Hiro asked looking at his younger sister.

Stephanie smiled at them. "I like shopping every once and a while, but what I'm looking for you can't find in a store. Well you can, but it is really hard to obtain them, even if I start from scratch, with the first of the formula and work my way up in mixing them together, but in doing so would take about six months ten days, twenty hours, and about forty-eight minutes. Give or take a couple of seconds." She said effortlessly looking at the book in her hands.

The guys looked at her and blinked. "Are you going to kill someone?"

"_I will be._" Melanie said from Spencer's lap.

The guys looked and blinked, then blinked again. Melanie was sitting on Spencer's lap. Spencer had Melanie on his lap.

"Who you planning on killing?"Rick asked looking at her, not at all affected by the prospect of taking someone's life.

"A few people that have pissed me off in my past." Melanie said shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

"And on the top of the list is Balkov." Spencer said, his voice slightly threatening, looking at the group of boys.

"Need help with that?"

The guys just looked at Max, like he had a second head.

Michael put his hand on his fore head. "You, feeling okay?"

Max slapped his hand away. "I'm fine."

"Okay Max. Even _I'm_ concerned that you want to take part in murder." Kai said looking at the young blond boy.

"Hey, it's the innocent ones you got to watch out for. They are the most dangerous ones out there." Stephanie said with a grin, then laughed.

"Hey, they took my sister on the day we celebrated our independence. I have every right to help murder him."

"Alright!" Bryan said grinning and him and Spencer did a high five over Tala's head. "Now we got the Deadly Ladies, our team, and Max! Anyone else?" Spencer asked looking at the teams, whom seemed to have moved away slightly from them.

Michael looked at his team, and he bit his lip. "Yea we'll help." Rick said. "I haven't been part of a murder since I was eight."

"What?" Eddy said looking at him.

"You were a part of a murder?" Kenny asked looking at Rick.

"Well...attempted murder...and witness really... My sister stabbed her abusive boyfriend for trying to rape her. She got off light, seeing she had marks on her body from him." Rick said scratching the back of his head.

"You guys do realize your comitting a crime by even talking about this right?" Robert said looking at the guys.

"And you do realize I can blow this whole place up in less than 15minutes right?" Ian said looking at him.

"In ten if I'm assisting him." Stephanie corrected smiling some

The guys looked at her and blinked.

~Now taking it away from Rome and going to Russia~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM?" Voltaire yelled at the guards. "They couldn't have gotten very far!"

"Mr. Voltaire we have our people looking all over Russia." Boris stated looking at his partner in crime.

"I want those girls back here at once! Two of them are holding the most powerful bit-beasts of all!"

"You heard him! Search further!" Boris said looking at the few men left in the room.

Voltaire walked over to a window that was in the room and watched the snow fall. "Get your bladers ready."

Boris looked at Voltaire. "Of course, Mr. Voltaire." Boris said and left the room bowing and left the room.

'_Where did you go?_' Voltaire thought to himself. "No matter where you go I will find you." He whispered, sounding slightly menacing, and then went over to his computer.

~back at the mansion~

"**I said open your God damn mouth!**" Shelley ordered holding pliers in her left hand and was fighting with Tala.

Tala shook his head. "No ucking wy!" Tala said biting his lips in the inside so she couldn't get into his mouth.

"**Ivanov, open your God damn mouth, right **_**NOW**_**!**"

Tala shook his head and backed away from her.

Spencer was sitting on the couch hold his jaw not bothering to help his captain. Ian was sitting on Stephanie's lap, next to him on one side and Bryan was on his other side.

"**Ivanov, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.**" She said walking up to him. Tala glared at her. "**Tala just let her do it! It's better than them coming after us.**" Stephanie said looking at to the red-haired teen.

The guys in the room were enjoying this little bit of entertainment. Seeing Tala so scared and all. Spencer went first not moving, than swore when she pulled the tooth out. Bryan went next; he swore and had to get something to stop the blood from coming out of his mouth. Then it was Ian. He ran and hid behind Stephanie saying that no way in hell was she touching his mouth. So Stephanie took the pliers herself and took the tooth in the very back out.

"Why are you taking them out?" Dunga asked looking at Shelley, blinking at the girl.

"She's removing the trackers from their mouths." Stephanie said hugging Ian, who looked quite comfortable sitting there.

"Trackers?" Claude asked looking at her.

"When we were children they knocked us out and put them in our mouths. Everyone in the Abbey had one." Melanie said, and went and sat on Spencer's lap.

"So, what about Kai, and the other girls?" Lee asked looking at her.

"Mine was taken out a few years ago." Kai said walking into the room and grinned at his friend who was trying to get away from his sister. "Give it up. He's not going to open his mouth."

Shelley looked at him, "**And you have a better way of taking it out?**" she asked setting the pliers down.

Kai raised a brow at his sister, and walked over Tala, and his sister. "**That, I do.**"

Tala looked at his friend and blinked, and opened his mouth just a tiny bit, just before Kai punched him in the jaw.

Tala stumbled back and spat out the tooth. "**What the fuck!**"

"**It's out. Don't complain.**" Kai said shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

"**Kai Susumuovich Hiwatari!**"

Kai turned around to see Maria standing there, tapping her foot on the ground, her arms crossed.

Tala snickered at his friend for being caught punching him in the face by his mother.

Kai looked at her then to Tala and muttered something under his breath before leaving the room, followed by Maria.

~Elsewhere~

"Sir, what do you need?" Asked a dark blader with marking on the left side of his face.

"I want you to find out where the bladers are at!" Boris demanded looking at the five bladers in front of him.

The young girl with blue hair in pigtails looked at the man and nodded. "Don't worry sir, we'll find them."

"**BORIS!**" Boris looked to the TV that was in the room to see Voltaire's face.

Boris bowed along with the five other bladers. "Yes Mr. Voltaire?"

"I want you to send these five to Rome."

"Rome?" Boris questioned then slammed his fist on the table. "That girl has family in Rome!"

Voltaire looked at him, before going off screen.

Boris looked at the five teens in front of him. "We are going to Rome! Get your bags and be out front in five minutes!" The five teens nodded and left the room.

Boris looked down at the table and grinned. "Hilary you will be mine again." He gave chuckle.

~The girls~

"Come on Lily you _need_one." Kari said looking at dark-haired Chinese girl.

Lily huffed, and looked at the different choices. "You're buying right?"

Kari nodded her head. They had already got one of the girls to measure Lily's chest to see what size she would be.

The other girls where looking around the store aside from Mariam was sitting on a bench with Wyatt and Raul, outside the store. Both boys had bags at their feet from carrying around.

Soon Lily and Kari came out with the other girls leaving Mariah and Julia still in the shop, looking at stuff.

"Okay, what is with those two?" Mariam asked looking at the other girls. "No girl can spend an hour and a half looking at bras and panties."

"Those two can. I bet Mariah is just trying to find something for my brother." Lily said holding on to her bag.

All the girls looked at Lily, as well as Wyatt and Raul.

"What?"Lily asked blinking at the group of girls.

"You _do_make everything sexual." Emily said shaking her head at the girl, and sighed.

"What happen to the innocent Lily I knew?" Hilary asked looking at Lily with a questionable look.

"She meat a sexy beast of a man and got horny when seeing him." Lily said and laughed at the look on the girls face.

Everyone looked at her. "I turned into a hormonal teenage girl."

Hilary rolled her eyes at Lily, and walked back in to the store, she managed to get Julia out but Mariah was trying something's on.

"Hey sis, can we go to a store that won't scar me for the rest of my life?" Raul asked looking at his sister, who looked back at him.

"Raul, don't be a baby." Julia said rolling her eyes.

"I say we head to the beyblade shop." Mariam said looking at the girls and stood up.

"I'll go with you!" Raul said standing up quickly, taking Mariam by the wrist and running off.

"Raul—. Damn that boy." Julia muttered under her breath and put her arms over her chest and sighed.

Mariah finally came out with a bag of stuff looking innocent.

"So what did you buy?" Lily asked looking at her.

Mariah giggled and held the bag up. "Some really cute bras and some cute PJ's."

Wyatt was still sitting there staring into space.

Hilary looked at the boy. "Wyatt, you okay?"

Wyatt snapped out of it and looked at Hilary and smiled. "I'm okay."

"I say let's hit a few more stores." Julia said smiling, "We need bathing suits to go swimming."

"I'd rather not." Salima said softly, looking down.

Julia looked at her and blinked and was about to say something, when Kari put her hand over her mouth.

"Okay while their doing that lets go look at stuffed animals." Kari said smiling and took Salima's hand and the two started off to another store.

Julia just blinked and looked at the other girls. "Did I say something wrong?"

Emily bit her lower lip and looked down. Mathilda looked confused too.

"She's not feeling too well right now." Lily said looking at the two of them.

"Okay, what's Kari's reason?" Julia asked looking at Lily while raising her eye brow.

"Kari knows how to cheer someone up when they aren't feeling good." Hilary said looking at them with a smile.

"Hil, how come you know so much about them?" Mathilda asked looking at the brown haired girl.

"I grew up with them before I taken out of a place which we do not speak of."

Julia looked at Mathilda who looked at her and they blinked at each other confused.

"How about we get you ladies some bathing suits then get something to drink?" Wyatt asked looking at the girls.

They all looked at him. Julia squealed "Okay, you are SO much more fun to shop with then my brother!" She said and hooked arms with him, and started to walk away from the girls. Hilary shook her head at the girl.

"What she doesn't know is that is that he now has mental issues." Hilary whispered to the girls who just looked at her and blinked. Hilary looked at them. "Don't tell anyone I said that."

~With Mariam and Raul~

"Thank you so much for getting me out of there." Raul said looking at Mariam with a smile.

"No problem. I'm not one for shopping. If it's for anything it's just a quick shop. I like spending my time outdoors." Mariam said looking up from some parts that where on sale. "Besides I have a younger brother and I know how he is when I want to do something and I force him into it."

Raul smiled at her. "She's pretty bossy sometimes..."

"Bossy bitch, as Dunga would call me." Mariam said shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

~Kari and Salima~

"This is adorable." Kari said holding a white puppy dog. "I think it's the closest I will find to a wolf."

Salima smiled at her. "You sure you and Kai are twins?"

Kari laughed at her and nodded. "Yup! He's my big brother! I know we're nothing alike and all but I have a different way of showing people I care. He tends to push those he cares about away."

Salima smiled and looked at a teddy dark brown teddy bear that was in the bin. She picked it up and hugged it. It was so soft. So snug able.

"Do you want it?" Kari asked looking at her.

Salima looked at her and looked to the teddy bear. Maybe that is what she needed was a friend that she could tell everything too and be able to hold it and cry in it and make her feel safe. Just like when she was little. "Yea."

Kari smiled. "I love stuffed animals. They give me a warm and fuzzy feeing and always make me feel like everything will be okay."

Salima smiled at her, and held the teddy bear close to her. The two of them walked around the store some more.

~Mansion~

Claude took his phone out of his pocket that had started to go off and looked at the message, and then blinked.

"Who is it?" Aaron asked looking at the older boy.

"Miguel..." Claude said slowly and sighed.

"What's he texting you for?" Tyson asked looking at him.

"He's demanding that I go and check him out before he checks himself out, and tries to kill some of the girls at won't stop bugging him."

"How bad can it be?" Michael questioned looking at him.

"Okay, here is what he put in, and he had caps lock on for the whole message: "Get me the hell out of this place right fucking now, before I kill the next fan girl that sneaks in my room. Claude, I'm warning you right now, even if I have to go behind Mathilda's back I'll train you till you can't even move." So yea... He's just a little pissed..."

"He means business if he says he will go behind Mathilda's back..."Aaron said sighing and held his head.

"But thing is I only have my bike and they won't let him leave unless he has a ride."

"Why not take a cab?" Lee asked looking at him.

"I spent the money I had on me on the bey parts." Claude groaned, hitting his head.

"I can get you a ride." Zoë said looking at the group.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Enrique asked looking at the small brunet girl.

"Grandpa said I could stay longer, as long as I am good and I have finished all my homework." She said smiling some.

Claude returned her smile. "Sounds good." He said and took his phone back out and sent Miguel a message saying that he will be there soon.


End file.
